A Dark Veil
by Aphilaeus
Summary: One month after Ahsoka Tano's departure from the Order, Obi-Wan is trying to help Anakin. He decides to go see if Ahsoka is alright. I suck at summaries, and Rated T because lots of violence.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE - A DARK VEIL**

 _ **One month after Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin still can't get over it. Obi-Wan thinks of trying**_

 _ **to get in contact with Ahsoka. What is going to happen?**_

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. They were quiet, the rooms quiet. It was a good time to leave, as nobody would see. As he walked through the hall of Jedi rooms, he stopped. Obi-Wan heard footsteps. It was Anakin. He couldn't sleep, even after a _month_ had passed. Obi-Wan thought of Ahsoka, betrayed by the Council.

That was why Obi-Wan was leaving the Temple. He was going to attempt to at least give Anakin at least **hope** that Ahsoka was okay. He knew of one place that she could have possibly gone. Shili. Her homeworld. Obi-Wan thought it to be better if he took an inconspicuous ship. He thought of one person - Padmé Amidala. Padmé would come, her and Ahsoka were close friends.

Obi-Wan took the taxi to Padmé's residence at 500 Republica, and thought he should wait until the sun appeared in the sky. Waking her up would have been quite rude. After a few minutes of waiting for the right time, Obi-Wan knocked on the door. C3-PO was there to answer, it was as close as a thing to his job to do so.

"Who is it, Threepio?" Padmé yelled from across the suite. She was in the bathroom, working on her hair. C3-PO looked at a camera that monitored who was outside, and saw Obi-Wan.

"It is Master Kenobi!" he exclaimed. Padmé raised her brow, wondering why he is there. "Let him in, Threepio." She finished up her hair, and began to move cautiously towards the entrance of the suite.

"Padmé, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said, in a quieter tone. Padmé stared at him with a blank tone. "You should be." she snapped back, angry at what the Jedi had done. Obi-Wan looked at the ground. "I know you were close to Ahsoka - but truly, I am sorry. I care for Anakin, that is why I am here."

Padmé glared at him. "Get to the point." Obi-Wan sighed. "I want to look for her - I need to know if she's alright - for Anakin." The last two words Obi-Wan said echoed through Padmé's mind. _For Anakin…_

"But why do you need me?" she asked. "Because I want to use a ship nobody will suspect - and I know you will let me." Obi-Wan said. Padmé admitted that Obi-Wan was right. He didn't need to use a Jedi mind trick, she just had to help. It's what she does. "For Anakin." she murmured. Obi-Wan turned his eyes to her suspiciously. Something about her saying Anakin made him suspect that… no, he would never do that.

* * *

Most of the Council was in the Council Chamber, discussing various topics about the state of the war. Shaak Ti was silent, as always, but she was thinking about something in particular. She stared at Obi-Wan's empty seat, and looked at Master Stass Allie, who was doing the same. Master Allie spoke up.

"Usually Master Kenobi comes early, right?" she asked. This stopped their conversations. Windu rubbed his chin. Yoda looked around, to the other Masters who were deep in thought.

"Wrong, something is." Yoda announced. The Council agreed. Shaak Ti spoke next, breaking her silence.

"I didn't see Master Kenobi in the hallways, either. But I think I know who could contact him." After she said that, everyone knew who that person was. "Anakin." Mace Windu said. Yoda sighed, before him, Windu and Shaak began to file out of the room.

They began to walk towards Anakin's quarters before knocking on the door. "Come in!" Anakin said. The door swung open and Anakin was surprised to see the three Jedi Masters.

"Knight Skywalker." Mace Windu said in his menacing tone. "Have you seen Master Kenobi?" Anakin shook his head. "Why?" he quietly asked, wondering what had happened to his old master.

"We haven't either. We were wondering if you know where he could have gone." Shaak Ti asked. "I don't know. I can ask some of his friends, if you want me to." Anakin responded.

"Necessary, that will not be." Yoda chimed in, before the three Jedi Masters walked away. Anakin frowned. _Padm_ _é,_ Anakin thought, before looking both ways out his door, and when the three Masters were out of sight, he left the Jedi Temple for 500 Republica.


	2. Chapter 1: Shili

**Chapter 2**

 **SHILI**

Padmé's _Nubian_ cruiser was in hyperspace to Shili, to see Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was hoping this was going to be fine, but the Force told him otherwise. He was sensing something bad already happened. Or it's about to happen. He didn't know. Padmé could see Obi-Wan was uneasy, as he was pacing. "It's going to be fine." She assured, but even then, Padmé didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Anakin entered 500 Republica, and felt into the Force. Padmé wasn't there. He knew it. But just in case, he took the elevator up to her floor, and knocked on the door. No response. "Padmé? Threepio?" he was whispering. Eventually he got annoyed and flew the door open. There was nobody there. He searched every room in the suite, every closet. No Padmé. No Threepio. No Obi-Wan. He began to break down into tears.

Anakin decided to tell the Jedi Council he had checked to see if Padmé knew - of course he would address her as Senator Amidala - where Obi-Wan had gone, but had found she was missing. He put together the pieces and realized they both had to be in the same place. It made sense. He contacted the Council after regaining his composure.

"News you have for us, Knight Skywalker, hmmm?" Yoda said as his hologram appeared.

"I have important news that might lead us to Master Kenobi." he stated. Several of the Council members moved forward, listening. "I decided to go see if Senator Amidala had heard from him, but I've found she's not here. I don't think there was a scheduled Senate meeting today, so I do not know where the Senator is." Anakin continued. Windu stroked his chin.

"Search for them, we must. Check the security cameras, I will." Yoda said before Anakin bowed and his hologram fizzled. Yoda slowly walked out of the room, but there was something else on his mind. He had meditated and was only given a clue. The clue was a green planet. One he did not recognize. After checking the security cameras, he decided to check the library.

* * *

The _Nubian_ spacecraft was out of hyperspace. A lush green planet, the same as Yoda saw, was in view. "It's beautiful." Padmé said, before the ship landed in a clearing. Obi-Wan directed her to near where he felt a presence. The ramp lowered, and both of them slowly and calmly walked out, taking in the landscape. Obi-Wan searched his surroundings, and took note of a small hut near a pond, surrounded by trees.

"I think it is over there." Obi-Wan stated, pointing to the hut. Padmé nodded, and both of them walked down the trail to the hut. Padmé took a deep breath.

"How do you think she will respond to me wanting forgiveness?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know." Padmé said, before nearing the hut. The hut was not in good condition. Obi-Wan had a theory that she had no real experience living on her own, as she had lived with the Jedi Order for most of her life. The windows were simply squares cut out of the wood, and the roof was a short slant upwards. The door was simple, and had a small handle that must have been carved. There was a garden to the side, which Padmé inspected.

"She's been taking good care of this garden." Padmé said. Obi-Wan smiled, before Padmé walked back to the door. Obi-Wan was about to knock, when he felt as if something were wrong. Padmé looked at him, confused. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Padmé decided to knock on the door.

* * *

Yoda was meditating. He knew where Obi-Wan and Padmé were, but didn't want to tell Anakin. He saw the situation unfold, and wondered how they would take to the sight that would appear before them. They would have to deal with it on their own. Mace Windu entered the chambers.

"Have you discovered where they are?" the Korun Master asked. Yoda nodded.

"Discover something about Padawan Tano, they will." Yoda stated. Windu sighed. _This is not going to end well for Anakin's sake._ he thought.

* * *

Darth Sidious, under Chancellor Palpatine's name, sat staring into the city of Coruscant. This was perfect. Anakin was going to be his. The Jedi had no way of stopping that. The Sith Lord chuckled quietly, even though there was nobody near him. Everything was falling into play. He had to change his plans in accordance to Anakin gaining a Padawan in the middle of the war, but with her out of the way forever, Anakin would become Vader.

And nobody would stop that.

* * *

 **Had to make a short chapter because the next one is going to be quite long. Obi-Wan and Padmé are going to discover what's in Ahsoka's hut and Anakin's going to get news. About two things.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Truth

**Chapter 3**

 **DARK TRUTH**

* * *

Padmé knocked again. No response. Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, before quickly blowing the door open with the Force. Padmé couldn't believe what she saw, and tightly hugged Obi-Wan with tears flowing out of her eyes. Obi-Wan stood in shock. There was blood stained from the middle of the hallway, and they followed it to a back room that had tattered robes flung around, marks on the wall, and more blood. It followed out to the back, where the trail stopped and it was noticeable that there was a ship landed there. The grass had been smushed on to the ground. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Was Ahsoka alive? Was she dead? He didn't know, but thought it was time to contact the Council.

Padmé sat in a chair, trying to calm herself from what she just saw, but couldn't take a glance out to the hallway where there was still the blood-coated floors. A holographic image of the Council appeared on the ground, and Obi-Wan began to speak to them.

"Aware of your location, we are." Yoda said immediately. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I take it you knew _what_ was here?" Obi-Wan asked. Yoda slowly nodded his head.

 _"Abducted by the Separatists, she was. Unknown, their reasoning is."_ Yoda responded.

 _"I presume that they are attempting to get anything she knows out of her?"_ Master Mundi questioned to nobody in particular. At this moment, several of the Jedi Council members began to speak.

 _"They could attempt to take the Nexus Route from her."_ one said.

 _"What about Ahsoka's exit from the Order? She could be a prime target for Dooku to attempt to turn her to the Dark Side."_ Plo Koon pointed out. This caused silence. Yoda looked to him, then back at Obi-Wan.

 _"I doubt that is the worst they could have done to her, Master Plo."_ Windu pointed out. _"But we need to find Padawan Tano before whatever Grievous and Dooku are planning for her occurs."_

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then realized something. "Have any of you informed Anakin?" he asked the Council.

 _"Inform him, you must."_ Yoda said.

"I wonder how he will take the news." Obi-Wan sighed. Windu slowly nodded his head, before the hologram fizzled out. Padmé moved to be right next to Obi-Wan.

"This isn't going to be easy." she said.

* * *

Anakin paced in his quarters, in deep thought. What was happening? Why did his secret wife dissapear with his former Master? He didn't know what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Maybe it's good news?_ he thought. Yoda opened the door.

"Come with me, you must." the little green dwarf stated. Anakin was slightly taken back by Yoda's sudden statement, but reluctantly followed. Yoda led him to a place that was used for meditation.

"Why are we here, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked him. Yoda motioned for him to sit on a chair.

"Searching for your former padawan, they were." Yoda answered. "Something worse, they have discovered." This sent chills down Anakin's spine.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Abducted, your former Padawan was." Yoda replied. Anakin's eyes went wide, and tried to think of something to say.

"Wh-why Ahso-ahsoka?" Anakin stuttered, still in shock. He held back tears.

"Know that, I do not. Travel to Shili, you must." Yoda responded and poked his gimer stick on his leg. Anakin tried to say something, but couldn't. He then rushed out of the room quickly, and Yoda looked to the ground, then walked to the entrance, where he saw Anakin sprinting through the hallways.

* * *

Anakin was running, until he found a T-6 shuttle. He didn't care what ship he was using. He wanted to see Padmé. And Obi-Wan. Anakin sat down, and quickly sped out of the hangar. Anakin was doing everything as fast as he could, but never realized Artoo had somehow gotten onto the ship, and was now right next to him.

"Artoo?" Anakin asked. Artoo beeped happily. Anakin had to smile, even in a situation like this. He sighed and turned back to the controls, and soon he was in hyperspace to Shili. Whatever Yoda had spoken of, it could not be good, and he hoped his wife was okay. _Wait- my wife..._ _Should I tell Obi-Wan?_ he asked himself. _He's going to find out eventually..._

After a few long minutes, Shili appeared out of the viewscreen. He reached his hand out with the Force and landed where he sensed both Obi-Wan and Padmé. Padmé's cruiser was landed in a large clearing, and it had just enough space for the T-6 shuttle to land. He ran out of the shuttle with Artoo close behind, and saw the makeshift hut nearby. Anakin immediately thought that this had to be Ahsoka's. The land behind him became a blur as he sprinted into the house, but stopped running when he saw the blood. Anakin looked in every room until he found Padmé and Obi-Wan sitting on a chair. Padmé didn't care that Obi-Wan was right there, and jumped up to hug him.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to care either. "I always suspected there was something between you two." he stated. Anakin looked confused.

"So you don't care that we're married?" Anakin responded. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide.

"I didn't expect you to be _married_ , Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, standing up.

"Well... I guess now you know." Anakin said with a laugh.

"I guess I do." Obi-Wan stated dryly.

"Well... do you guys know who took Ahsoka, and _why_?" Anakin asked, getting to the point.

"The Council suspected the Seperatists, but even then they couldn't figure out _why_. One of the Masters pointed out they could attempt to turn her to the Dark Si-" Obi-Wan began, but Anakin quickly cut him off.

"No... they couldn't do that... Ahsoka couldn't..." Anakin said, tears forming in his eyes. Could his cheerful Padawan really become a cold-hearted monster - like... Dooku? Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't know, Anakin. They could want information out of her, another one of the Masters suggested she still had the Nexus Route memorized, so..." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin took a deep breath, and sat down.

"I only want to find her." Anakin said. Padmé nodded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"We all do."

* * *

 _ **[Ahsoka POV]**_

 _Darkness... nothing but darkness. A cough? It's... familiar... Footsteps. Someone's coming. Who is it?_

"Wake up." a voice says. The darkness recedes... Dooku is in front of me, I see now... I'm in a cell.

"Well, you were out for a while, weren't you?" Dooku says. I try to make a sound, but nothing comes out but coughing. Grievous is standing next to Dooku, my vision is blurry. I don't know where I am. The cyborg opens the cell, and walks in. I look at him, and then to the ground. There's blood on the ground. My blood.

"You are going to join us, Jedi scum!" the General says.

"Never..." I weakly choke out. Grievous laughs.

"You will. You will be begging to join us." Grievous says, before I see his arm move forward and a pain in my chest. I can't fight back... how am I going to get out of here?

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

"I can sense her, our bond is still there. She's... in pain... they're torturing her..." Anakin whispers, before he begins to cry and covers his face with his hands. Padmé hugs him tightly.

"How are we going to find her, Master?" Anakin adds in between tears.

"I don't know, Anakin. But we can't give up. Search the Force, you have to find her." Obi-Wan said comfortingly.

"All I can sense is fear, Master..." Anakin responds. Obi-Wan rubs his chin, before he hears a beeping sound.

"It appears the Council wants to speak with us." he said. Padmé moves away, and Anakin takes a deep breath and stands next to Obi-Wan.

 _"A mission we have for you, Master Kenobi."_ Yoda states.

 _"We believe General Grievous is on the Utapau system. We know your... history with the General, and we think you should lead the search."_ Mace Windu adds. Obi-Wan nods.

"Could I accompany him, Masters?" Anakin chimes in. "I feel where Grievous is, Ahsoka couldn't be far." Some of the Masters look at eachother, but they seem to agree that they have a better chance of capturing Grievous if two Jedi go.

 _"Go with Kenobi, you will, young Skywalker."_ Yoda replies. _"Search for your former Padawan, you must."_ After that, the hologram fizzles out.

"To Utapau we go." Obi-Wan states. Anakin laughs, and Padmé walks back into the room.

"Don't worry Senator, we will take you back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan states, smiling.

"That won't be necessary, Obi-Wan. I can take care of myself." Padmé responds. Anakin laughs, before kissing Padmé on the cheek. Obi-Wan tries not to laugh, and Anakin glares at him. Padmé walks out of the hut and on to her ship, before the _Nubian_ dissapears into the sky. Both of the Jedi follow to the T-6 shuttle, and program the hyperdrive to Utapau.

* * *

 **Yes, I am including some RotS things in here. But it's going to be differen on Utapau, with two Jedi.**

 **Next chapter: Obi-Wan and Anakin go to Utapau, Dooku continues his attempts to turn Ahsoka, and Yoda has a vision.**


	4. Chapter 3: Utapau

**Chapter 4**

 **UTAPAU**

* * *

The T-6 Shuttle was on the green grasses of Utapau, above the sinkhole which housed Pau City. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were afraid if they had landed in the middle of the city, Grievous our one of his droids would notice them, and that would ruin their plan. But there had been a Pau'an, Tion Medon who reluctantly agreed to meet them in the plains. Tion had informed them Grievous was holding them as hostages, and if he discovered them working with the Jedi, they would be murdered.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both infiltrated Pau City, in search of Grievous' base. The Pau'ans purposely ignored them, as both Jedi walked around. Eventually, they were on top of a vent in a large opening, where they noticed Grievous speaking to a holographic Count Dooku. All they could hear out from their distance away was Dooku saying "They will try to come for you." and Grievous responding with, "I will defeat them, my lord." before Dooku's hologram fizzled out.

Obi-Wan watched as Grievous exited the room with the holoprojector with two Magna-Guards, and walked away. Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked at eachother, before turning to Grievous, who was staring right back up at them.

"You cannot hide from me." Grievous said, then coughed. The two Magna-Guards returned with Tion Medon cuffed. Grievous looked at the Pau'an.

"Traitor. Kill him." Grievous ordered, and soon the Pau'an lay on the metal floor with an electrostaff through his stomach. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he jumped down, followed by Anakin. Grievous' arms split, and soon four lightsabers were held. The two Magna-Guards charged at Anakin, but he easily sliced them in half. Grievous began spinning his lightsabers in a circle, and clashed with both Obi-Wan and Anakin's at the same time.

"You will never defeat me!" Grievous cackled as he lurched forward.

* * *

Yoda sat on a cushion in his meditative room. He had felt a presence, and decided to meditate on it.

 _There is only darkness, then there are two lightsabers. One white, one red. The sabers clash, and soon two more white sabers appear, held by the same person. Another singular red blade appears, and they begin to fight in a flurry of attacks._ Yoda assumes this is two sith versus two... other people? _One of the red sabers, the second one that appeared, is flung back. The two white sabers rush towards that one, but they are flung backwards, leaving the two original sabers to fight. They swing and crash, but soon, the darkness dissapears. Two robed figures of whom he does not recognize, are seen. The Sith figure seems to be taller. The other figure jumps back, and there is a series of events that Yoda has trouble explaining._

 _First, there is the white-sabered figure lying on the ground._

 _Then, there is a funeral, with several people Yoda recognizes, including Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and himself._

 _After that, there is a large temple in the middle of the forest._

Yoda awakens from his meditative state. He stands up, and exits the chambers. He travels to the Archives to see what this strange temple is.

* * *

Grievous clashes with Anakin and Obi-Wan's sabers simotaneously. The cyborg cackles and throws his foot into Anakin's chest as he flies backwards into a wall. At this point, there are four more Magna-Guards nearby and they begin to creep towards Anakin. Obi-Wan manages to slice off one of Grievous' arms, as they begin to walk towards a hangar bay. The Magna-Guards begin to shock Anakin and he has trouble fending them off.

Obi-Wan looks over to Anakin, then back to Grievous. He reaches his arm out, and grasps a green lightsaber that had come from Grievous.

"Fool! You cannot defeat me, not with one, or with two lightsabers!" Grievous growls, before spinning his third arm around, blocking any of Obi-Wan's attacks. Meanwhile, Anakin, with the remaining energy he has, grasps onto one of the Magna-Guards' electrostaffs and blocks off any of the other attacks, before he can regain his lightsaber which is a few meters to his left. Once he has that, he brings it through one of the Magna-Guard's middle. The electrostaff in his hold is sent through another one's face, and the other two are easily sliced in half.

Grievous looks to the scene, then back to Obi-Wan, of whom he is still clashing with. Anakin begins to run towards the General, when two battalions of droids appear in the back of the large room. Obi-Wan smiles, then Commander Cody and lots of the 212th Attack Battalion jump in from gunships. Grievous growls, and runs towards his ship, while on the way, slicing and dicing clones.

Grievous hops into his ship and flies off, but in the distance, over Pau City, the ship tumbles towards the ground after a few clones shot at it. Grievous is also seen jumping out onto the plains below. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin look at eachother, then fly over to the plains in a gunship. Obi-Wan senses that something is troubling Anakin, and decides to ask about it.

"Anakin, is something wrong?" the elder Jedi Master questions.

"I sensed Ahsoka." Anakin says, before turning to Obi-Wan, who raises an eyebrow. "Something was blocking her force signature, but now I can sense it, and she seems calm." Obi-Wan rubs his chin.

"Either that means someone rescued her, she escaped, or..." Obi-Wan stops.

"Or what?" Anakin responds. Obi-Wan opens his mouth, but says nothing.

"Or that Dooku actually turned her to the Dark Side."

* * *

 **[AHSOKA POV]**

Dooku is standing in front of my cell. There's still blood everywhere, and he has feed me next to nothing. The monster seems to enjoy it. At a point, he sighs, and stares me in the eyes.

"I want a new assassin, and you're the perfect one for the job." the Count states, walking into my cell. I don't bother doing anything. He smiles, and unleashes Force lightning upon me. I can't fight back, there's no point. All I feel is pain, but he stops.

"You are going to become my apprentice. If you don't, I will continue this." he states. Dooku chuckles before walking out of my cell. I see him turn to the left, but someone who looks vaguely familiar in a cloak walks over to the cell, and opens the door. I study her face, and I realize it's Asajj Ventress.

"You're coming with me." Ventress states, and drags me out of the cell.

"Wha-" I begin, but she cuts me off by covering my mouth.

"I always had something for you, _Ahsoka_." Ventress states. The way she says my name is somewhat unexpected. "And Dooku betrayed me, so I'm getting you out of here." I look around, and there's no sign of anyone. I do see, however, several dead Magna-Guards littered around.

"What are you going to do with me?" I choke out. Ventres smiles, but doesn't answer. The next thing I know, I'm on a ship. Ventress somewhat throws me onto a bed, and locks the door to the small room. At last I feel something other than pain. It's not the first time Ventress has been nice to me, but I still don't understand why she wants me. I hear the ship take off, as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

After only a few minutes, I hear a large crash. Ventress' ship jolts to the side and I fly across the room and hit the wall. I try to open the door, but it's still locked tight. I can then hear lightsabers, another loud crash, then the whole world is black again. My eyes open to see Dooku looking down upon me.

"Ah, my old apprentice decided to rescue you. The apprentice rescues the new apprentice. Funny." the Count says before I am electrocuted, and wake up in the same cell. Dooku smiles and walks out of the room, and I look to my right where I see Ventress, who's in bad shape, worse than me.

"Ventress?" I weakly whisper, shaking her. Her eyes jolt open, and she gasps.

"Ah... how-" she begins, but stops when she sees me. "Oh, you."

* * *

 **[THIRD PERSON]**

"No, that could never happen!" Anakin yells. "That's just worse case scenario. She couldn't be!"

"Anakin, calm down." Obi-Wan responds. "I don't know if Ahsoka has, it's merely what _could_ happen." He puts an arm on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin lets out deep breaths.

"I guess." Anakin said, before the gunship landed in the grassy fields, near Grievous' starship. Both of the Jedi exit with a few clones, and they see Grievous' legs crushed under the weight of his ship. The General is coughing, and growls when Obi-Wan nears him.

"General Grievous, you are arrest." he states. Anakin laughs at this.

"I didn't think it was funny." one of the clones says mockingly, and that only causes Anakin to laugh harder. Obi-Wan smiles and drags Grievous out from the wreckage and back on the gunship.

* * *

Yoda enters the Council chambers after a long time of researching in the Archives. Several other Masters are there, speaking about the state of war and the news from Utapau that Grievous had been captured. Several of the Masters looked at Yoda, sensing something is wrong.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?" Stass Allie asked.

"A strange vision, I had." Yoda said. The Masters stopped their talking and listened to the Grandmaster. "Two hooded figures, there were. A white lightsaber, one had. A red lightsaber, the other had."

"White lightsabers? Those are very rare." Windu said, and Kit Fisto smiled because he thought Windu was jealous because of his purple saber.

"Two others, there were. Attacking eachother, they all were." Yoda continued, ignoring Windu's statement. "Unknown, the figures are."

"What do you suspect it is?" Master Ti asked.

"A vision of the future, it is. A dark future, I sense." Yoda stated. The room was silent. "Occuring, something else is."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Grievous is sent back to Coruscant, Ahsoka and Ventress have a problem, and Yoda speaks to Qui-Gon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 5**

 **REVELATIONS**

* * *

Ahsoka and Ventress sat there as their conditions grew worse over the days. Barely any food, and if they did get it, it was in small portions. Dooku came daily, and treated them like nothing. He would shock them, slap them, but after two months of no hope, he came rarely. The only people that came were droids with those small food portions. There came a day where Dooku came in, and dragged Ahsoka out. Ventress couldn't even try to save her, and Ahsoka moaned as she was moved to a smaller, darker cell, which had a single window overlooking Dooku's palace. There was a balcony where Dooku stood, looking in through the window.

Ahsoka had lost all hope for someone to save her. Although Anakin vowed to never give up searching, Ahsoka didn't care. She lie on the floor of the cell, staring out to the palace. Wondering what would happen. Dooku seemed to have no intent in killing her, but what about Ventress? That question was answered when Dooku stood out on the balcony, holding Ventress up by the neck. Ahsoka was helpless when Dooku's red blade impaled her heart. She was thrown off the balcony.

Anger fueled inside of Ahsoka. _There goes my only means of escape,_ she thought. Dooku smiled, until finally, with all of her remaining strength, Ahsoka unleashed a massive force push that broke the glass, but Dooku barely moved.

"Yes... that anger... good. Join me, and you can use that anger." Dooku taunted. Ahsoka breathed heavily, and moved towards him.

"I will never join you!" she screamed before pouncing on top of Dooku. Dooku only smiled as he easily pushed off Ahsoka, now with gold-yellow eyes, as she continued to attempt to kill Dooku.

"You are going to join me and become a true Sith. We will overthrow Sidious." Dooku calmly stated. Ahsoka collapsed on to the floor, returning to original state. Dooku barraged her with Force lightning, and she yelped in pain. Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore.

"I will... join... you, Master." she said, before all the good inside of her melted off, and was replaced with anger. The Jedi abandoning her. Never searching for her. She knew the truth now. Ahsoka would get revenge for what they did to her.

* * *

Yoda felt the shift in the Force. He sighed, as another great Jedi had been lost. To the Dark Side. Yoda meditated, seeing if he could gain answers. Grievous had given nothing, which was not surprising, of Dooku's whereabouts. Anakin was still running around the galaxy searching, Obi-Wan trying to keep his friend calm.

"She is not completely lost." a voice said in Yoda's mind. He instantly recognized it. Qui-Gon.

"Twisted, her mind has become." Yoda responded. "Something else, there is. A greater presence. Not of Sidious."

"Ah, yes." Qui-Gon said. "When the Clone War comes to an end, a new war awaits. A greater war." Yoda did not understand what the inquisitive spirit meant.

"Find Ahsoka, Anakin will." Yoda replied.

"Similar to that. She will play an important role in the new war, along with someone who you have not met yet. Your visions do mean something, Yoda." Qui-Gon stated. Yoda sighed.

"Know that, I do. Worry for the future of the Jedi, I do." Yoda said. Qui-Gon did not respond do that, and Yoda stood up. He knew that there would be something on the horizon, something greater. But what would happen to the galaxy?

* * *

Anakin Skywalker sat in his quarters in the Temple. He had no idea what was happening, he only worried for Ahsoka's safety. Obi-Wan tried to tell him it was going to be fine, but even Obi-Wan knew that whenever they would meet again, it would not be good. Anakin sat there, wondering of the future. What would happen to him and Padmé? Padmé. Anakin thought of Padmé now. They needed to talk. Anakin stood up. But he stopped when he noticed something on the floor. It looked like... Ahsoka's padawan braid. This immediately took his mind away from Padmé. This is what she refused. _If only the trial never happened... this would have never ocurred..._ Anakin thought, holding it in his hands.

Anakin held on to the braid, and walked out of the room, then took a speeder to 500 Republica. He wanted to speak to Padmé. He parked the speeder at the 500 Republica, then took the elevator up to her apartment. There, he knocked on the door, and it opened, where Threepio stood there.

"Ah! Master Anakin! How good it is to see you! Padmé is just in the other room." the golden droid exclaimed. Anakin smiled, then walked over to Padmé.

"Anakin! I haven't seen you in so long, there were rumors you had been killed..." Padmé whispered as they embraced in a warm hug.

"Rumors aren't true. I came here to... talk to you." Anakin responded. Padmé stared at him.

"About what?" she said, a bit worried.

"About... Ahsoka. I... I still haven't found her." Anakin said. Padmé sighed.

"You are going to find her, Ani. She's going to be okay. But I have news." Padmé replied, taking the topic in a happier direction.

"About what?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin... I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Padmé exclaimed.

"A... a baby! I'm going to be a father!?" Anakin said, a bit too loud. Padmé smiled, as they both sat down on the couch. Padmé rested her head on Anakin's shoulder as they both looked over to the setting sun on Coruscant.

* * *

Dooku sat, while Ahsoka kneeled before him.

"They cannot know your true identity. You are Vagorus. My apprentice Vagorus." Dooku stated, and Vagorus stood up, and bowed. "Hide your identity, apprentice." Dooku said, handing her a mask. She placed it on her face, and pulled up the hood of her now black cloak. She turned around, and left the room. Dooku had given her a mission to the planet Soquine. A Jedi named Kasis Tan was there, and her first test was to kill him.

Ahsoka was no more. Vagorus was her replacement. Her lekku had darkened from blue to black, and the orange skin had become more red. Vagorus hopped into her ship, and flew off to Soquine.

* * *

Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple, where he sensed something was wrong. He tried to reach out to see if Ahsoka was still there, but he found nothing. _Is she dead_ _?_ he thought. He didn't know, but thought to talk to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was walking down the hallways when he interruped him.

"I can't sense Ahsoka anymore." he stated. Obi-Wan put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's been three months since we discovered her house." Obi-Wan said. He gulped. "Anakin... I don't know what could happen to her. She could be dead." Anakin stood in silence. He took a deep breath, and looked to Obi-Wan.

"I hope she's fine too, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, reading his mind. "I feel as if it's my fault I didn't do more to help in her trial." Anakin sighed, and walked back out of the temple. He would find Ahsoka. Obi-Wan watched as his friend slowly walked away.

Anakin traveled to Dexter's Diner. He needed time to relax. Padmé was there, waiting for him. She had agreed to meet him there for lunch. He sat down, as Dex hobbled over to the two of them.

"Hey, buddy!" Dex exclaimed, as he stood next to them. "What do you guys want for lunch today?"

"The usual." Anakin stated. Dex nodded, and walked back to the kitchen. The two sat down. Anakin sighed, and Padmé put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Padmé reassured him.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been informed by the Council soon after his talk with Anakin that he would go to the planet Soquine to aid the knight Kasis Tan in his efforts to retake the planet. It was extremely important for the Republic to keep its natural resources, and the Council decided he should go. Anakin had been on few missions over the past months, and Obi-Wan was worried for his former Padawan. They had become so close, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened.

But none of that now. To Soquine he went.

* * *

When Obi-Wan first stepped onto the barren plains world of Soquine, he felt a disturbance. It was a second, darker force signature than Kasis Tan's, and it looked like they were engaging eachother. Obi-Wan sighed. Kasis' force signature drifted off, and Obi-Wan knew that he was dead. He took a gunship to his last known location, where he found his lifeless body with a gaping hole in his chest.

"Dooku has found a new assassin." Obi-Wan stated. He looked to his left, where he saw someone in a black cloak.

"Yes he has." the woman said. Obi-Wan thought she was familiar, but didn't know why. The woman ignited two red lightsabers, and Obi-Wan ignited his. The few clones who came with Kenobi pointed their blasters at the woman, but she force-pushed them backwards where they were flung onto the gunship. She charged at Obi-Wan and clashed with his blades. It was a flurry of red and blue as they both tried to find holes in eachother's defense, but eventually Obi-Wan kicked her back.

"Kenobi, your abilities have improved." the woman said, before unleashing a hard force-push on him where he was flung into a building. The woman ran off.

"She... she's so familiar, yet I don't know who she is." Obi-Wan told Cody. Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "I need to inform the Council of this." Obi-Wan, Cody and the clones returned to the gunship, then flew back to base. Obi-Wan was in deep thought the entire way back, thinking about what he had felt.

* * *

Palpatine sat, staring off into Coruscant, meditating on his plan.

Skywalker's Padawan had left, as expected, but he never expected that Dooku would want to train her. But Sidious saw opportunity in this, as she could help turn Skywalker into Darth Vader, and then her usefulness would be up. Grievous was captured much too soon, so he needed to create another way to get rid of Tyranus. And that's where it hit Sidious. Lure Skywalker to Serenno, then have him complete his turn to the dark side by killing both Tyranus and his former padawan. It was perfect. Grievous would be most likely still alive in a Republic prison, and would still be useful as a general. The pieces were almost in position. Nothing would be stopping the Sith from ruling the galaxy-

Sidious' trail of thought abruptly ended when he felt something. It was a strange feeling, as if a new enemy had suddenly appeared. Someone was contesting him. He did not know who this person was, and had to figure that out fofr his plans to continue.

All across the galaxy, Jedi and Sith alike felt it. Yoda stopped speaking in a Council meeting, and immediately the other council members stopped. Dooku, Anakin and Vagorum looked around the rooms they were in, and the remaining Knights and Masters sighed.

There was a new player in the game.

* * *

 **THERE WE GO! Next chapter is going to be Obi-Wan talking to the Council and Anakin speaking to the Chancellor.**


	6. Chapter 5: Future of the Order

**Chapter 6**

 **FUTURE OF THE ORDER**

* * *

The holo in front of Obi-Wan sprung to life, revealing the Council.

"Master Kenobi, news you have, hmm?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes Masters, the liberation of Soquine is going well. However-" Obi-Wan gulped. "I am afraid Knight Kasis Tan has been killed. Dooku appears to have a new apprentice."

Windu rubbed his chin. "Do you know their name?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I am afraid not. She was only there momentarily, and I could not make out her species." Obi-Wan responded.

"Return to Coruscant you must. Speak with you in person, I will." Yoda stated, before the connection cut. Obi-Wan was a bit taken back by Yoda's statement. _Is there something that he knows, and I don't?_ Obi-Wan thought. He stroked his beard, before taking a shuttle back to Coruscant, thinking about what Yoda had said. _Who is this assassin?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Anakin walked through the halls of the Senate building. Chancellor Palpatine had wanted to speak with him, but was very vague on what the topic of discussion was. There was some sort of show ocurring within the Senate, and Palpatine had wanted Anakin to watch the show with him. There were several Senators who gave him a look, as if saying subconsciously, "Why is he here?" Anakin ignored them, and continued to the Chancellor's position.

"Ah, Anakin. Sit down, my boy." the Chancellor said warmly, before motioning his assistants to leave. The people sitting near him obliged and left, leaving Anakin to sit next to the Chancellor.

"You wished to speak with me, Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, yes." the Chancellor said. "Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

* * *

Yoda sat alone in his meditation chambers. He meditated on what was in store for the Jedi in the future. He continued to see the vision of the white and red blades, but saw a different vision. It was the temple in the forest.

 _Come here, Yoda..._ a voice called out to him. He seemed to be in control of the vision, as he walked around the temple grounds,

 _You know this world..._ the voice said. Yoda stopped, and turned around to see a woman he very well recognized. A Grand Master before him. Satele Shan.

"Come to this world, and prevent the Sith from ruling." Satele stated. She faded away, and Yoda was left walking through the Temple grounds. Destroyed droids, overgrowth covering the Temple. Yoda walked to the temple, when he heard a different voice.

 _You cannot save the Jedi._ the masculine voice stated.

"Do not believe him. You can save them, come here. Bring the Chosen One." Satele said. Yoda saw her and what he assumed was Darth Sidious.

"The Chosen one will be mine. You cannot save him from his destiny." Sidious stated. Another cloaked figure entered the scene, but the landscape around the three dissapeared into blackness.

"You are breaking my rule, Sidious." the new figure stated. It was Bane. Darth Bane.

"How so?" Sidious inquired.

"You already have one apprentice, and that apprentice has caused three more. Your Zabrak apprentice still lives." Bane responded. Sidious cackled and dissapeared into the darkness.

"Come to Tython, Yoda." Satele stated, finally revealing the planet.

"Save the Jedi, I must. Come to Tython, why must I?" Yoda asked. Bane dissapeared, and the landscape and the Temple reappeared.

"It is the home of the Jedi. Save them, before it is too late." Satele stated, before Yoda jolted awake. The routes to Tython were long lost. How could the Satele expect him and the Jedi to go there? Yoda sighed, and exited the chambers. There was a lot of thinking to do about this.

* * *

"No, I have not." Anakin answered.

"Ah, I thought it was something the Jedi would have taught you. It is an ancient Sith legend." Palpatine began. "There was a Sith so powerful, that he could save the ones he loved from dying."

Anakin remembered back to a dream he had.

* * *

 _There was_ _Padmé lying on a bed, in pain. Anakin saw Obi-Wan standing nearby. "There is still.. good... in him..." she choked out. Obi-Wan put a palm on her cheek, and_ _Padmé stopped breathing. What Anakin didn't understand is why he wasn't there. The scene changed to the Jedi Temple, where Jedi bodies were scattered around, as Obi-Wan and Yoda traversed the Temple. Anakin watched the dream helplessly as he saw dead younglings and Masters alike. It changed to a scene on a volcanic planet, where he fought Obi-Wan. He couldn't bear himself fighting his Master._

* * *

While Anakin was in thought, Palpatine had been trying to return him to reality.

"Anakin- are you awake?" the Chancellor asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, em, continue, Chancellor." Anakin stated, dazed.

"He was killed by his own apprentice in his sleep. Ironic." The Chancellor paused. "He could save others, but he couldn't save himself." Just at that moment, Anakin turned to the large Senate room, where suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and a tall figure dropped into the middle of the room. Senators screamed and yelped, running frantically away. The figure glanced around the room, before dissapearing to the night sky above.

"What in the world!?" the Chancellor exclaimed.

"I'm going to contact the Council." Anakin stated, before turning on his comlink. The Chancellor was already frantically running away. The Sidious version of him would be calm, but he honestly had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat down with Yoda in his meditative chambers.

"Know the identity of the mysterious figure, I do." Yoda stated. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Deep down, I think I knew as well. Ahsoka." Obi-Wan responded.

"Tell young Skywalker, we should not." Yoda said. "A different matter, we must speak of." Yoda paused. "A vision of the ancient Jedi homeworld, I had. Tython, it was."

"Tython?" Obi-Wan asked. Yoda nodded. "I've only heard of it in legends, Master."

"Go to it, we must." Yoda replied. "Know a way, I do. Use the Force, we will." Yoda stood up, and Obi-Wan followed him out of the room. They walked to the hangar, where a shuttle was waiting for them. Before they could get on the shuttle, Mace Windu interrupted them and said there was an urgent matter to attend to in the Council. When Yoda and Obi-Wan returned to the Council, a hologram of Anakin was there.

"Masters, there was an attack on the Senate. A figure that I did not recognize dropped through the ceiling, but did nothing but look around." Anakin said. Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "What I do know is that he had to be strong with the Force, as he seemed to use it to collapse the ceiling." Anakin continued.

"Search for this culprit, we will. Master Windu, go you will." Yoda said. Windu nodded. "A different matter, Master Kenobi and I must deal with." Yoda said, before him and Obi-Wan walked back to the hangar. None of the Council members knew what Yoda was talking about, and the two Masters returned to the shuttle. Yoda and Obi-Wan, after leaving the atmosphere, outstreched their hands and soon they were in hyperspace, traveling to an unknown location.

* * *

Grievous stared out of his small cell, waiting for someone to rescue him, but, as he expected, that never came. The cyborg really didn't think Dooku would care much for him, and probably would put his saving at a low priority. But he wasn't expecting some unknown person to save him. She wore a black cloak and a mask, and quickly moved him out after blowing up a wall. They entered Dooku's personal interstellar sloop, and traveled back to Serenno.

"What is your name?" Grievous asked the woman.

"Vagorum." she responded. "Apparently your master has a use for you, but would not give me the details." Grievous didn't really care, just remembered how Dooku went quite fast through apprentices. Ventress, Savage, and now this "Vagorum", who Grievous suspected was not actually her name, but why? Why would they change this person's name? Grievous suspected that if they had their original name, people would know who they were, and that explains the mask.

Serenno came into view, and the sloop flew down to a landing.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda were relatively quiet throughout their journey. Yoda had meditated for more information on why they needed to go to Tython, but there was nothing to gather. Obi-Wan wondered about the same thing. The great Satele Shan had spoken to Yoda? She had been gone for thousands of years, why talk to him now? Obi-Wan sighed, but remembered the Council meeting. Who was the person in the Senate? All these questions raced through Obi-Wan's mind. He sighed, but looked in awe as the ship exited hyperspace.

It was a lush forest planet, with seas covering much of it, as Yoda hobbled to see it as well. Both of them had only heard it was a legend, a myth. But to see it in person - as a _real_ place, it was mindblowing. The shuttle began to enter the atmosphere of Tython, and Yoda used the Force to make a landing in front of the temple he had seen. It was a grand temple, with banners and intricate designs. Old statues littered the front yard, and there were vines hanging from the temple. The banners were battered, and both Jedi Masters knew that this place had not been seen in quite a long time.

The windows were broken, and Yoda began to walk towards. Obi-Wan followed, taking in this amazing sight. The homeworld of the Jedi. Tython.

* * *

Vagorum and Grievous both walked out of the ship, were they were greeted by Dooku. He smiled, and began to talk to them.

"Grievous, Lord Sidious has announced that we will have a full scale assault on Coruscant soon. " Dooku stated. "He wants all of us to go. General, you will kidnap the Chancellor, then leave whatever Jedi dare attack to me. You will pilot the ship." Dooku paused, and turned to Vagorum. "Apprentice, I want you to assist me if the plans go wrong. Do not, under any circumstance, kill the Chancellor. We will lure the Jedi to us." Dooku smiled, while Grievous gave out a wheazy laugh. "Prepare, we will be leaving in approximately a month."

Dooku walked back into his palace, with Vagorum close behind. Grievous scowled. She seemed familiar.

* * *

Cin Drallig sighed when he saw Grievous' empty cell. Mace Windu was nearby.

"Someone had to know their way into the Temple to get Grievous back." Windu stated.

"The recordings seemed to have been tampered with, and there is a time where the General simply dissapears. However, there is a small part where we can see whoever infiltrated the Temple." Cin stated, then pressed a buton on a control panel. A hologram flickered to life.

A cloaked figure could be seen, and the video paused. Grievous was standing, moving towards the door, and several dead clones lie by this assassin's feet. The assassin could be seen vaguely as possibly a Togruta, but Windu and Cin had zero idea of her identity, and they didn't bother thinking of _who_ it could be. They just thought it was another assassin Dooku had taken on.

Cin sighed, as the recording ended with both two dissapearing. "That's all we got." he said.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the Temple, and slowly walked through the empty halls, taking in the statues and artifacts. In the corner, Obi-Wan found a lightsaber shoto, and ignited it. It was a bluish-green color, and Yoda took interest in it.

"Long forgotten, these items have been." the dwarf said. Obi-Wan nodded, as they walked up the creaking stairs to what looked like a library. Ancient books were still there, although not in good shape. Both Jedi looked around. They couldn't believe what they had discovered.

"This surely _is_ going to be where the Jedi go. I would say this is better than Coruscant." Obi-Wan said. Yoda chuckled.

"Darkness will fall, my vision tells me. Go here, we must. Safer, we are." Yoda responded, as both Jedi began to walk back out of the temple to their ship.

* * *

 **Next chapter- Yoda and Obi-Wan inform the Council of Tython and keep it a secret from the rest of the Jedi.**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of Coruscant Part I

**Chapter 7**

 **THE BATTLE OF CORUSCANT, PART I**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda landed the shuttle in the Jedi Temple hangar. Not one Jedi in the Temple had any idea where they had went, and why. Yoda hobbled out, supported by his gimer stick, with Obi-Wan behind him. Nobody was there waiting for them, as they both walked back to the Council chambers. Both took their respective seats, and Yoda sighed.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Awaiting us, a new home is." Yoda responded cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Stass Allie questioned.

"Found the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython, I have." Yoda responded. Eerie silence broke the room.

"Tython was thought to be only a legend." Mace Windu stated calmly. Yoda nodded.

"Real, the planet is. Strong with the Force, it is." Yoda paused. "A vision dealing with this, I had. Go to Tython, the Jedi Order must." Windu shuffled in his seat, and several other Masters began to ponder this.

"But not now." Obi-Wan stated. "First, we must deal with the war." The Masters nodded in agreement. "But there is another matter that has been causing problems for myself." Windu looked suspiciously at Obi-Wan. He sighed.

"It concerns Dooku's assassin." Obi-Wan stated, looking at Master Yoda. Yoda did not say anything, or move. "And her identity."

* * *

 _The man crumpled to the floor, as a woman rushed over to his side. He murmured his last dying breaths. "Take care of our child..." The woman looked at the imposing figure standing, dealing with a man a few years older than the woman. The man smiled, and the woman looked determined to kill him. Before she could do anything, her and the older man were blown away, along with the body. She picked up the body, and rushed away._

The imposing figure smiled at this vision of the future. He would rule the galaxy. Nothing could stop him from doing this.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Windu questioned. Yoda let out a loud sigh.

"Reach the ears of young Skywalker, this must not." Yoda stated. Several other Masters begin to wonder what this was about.

"I know who she really is. She is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former padawan." Obi-Wan stated very monotone, hiding the fact that he was deeply worried about Anakin, if he found out. Plo Koon, in holographic form, begin to move uncomfortably. Shaak Ti took a deep breath. Obi-Wan knew that those two Masters had also cared about Ahsoka, Plo being the one who found her, and Shaak being another member of their species, which was rare with Force sensitivity. Mace Windu just sat in silence.

"Then it is better if Skywalker doesn't learn of this. It could only cause him to turn as well. We need to find her, before she causes any more problems." Windu stated matter-of-factly. Obi-Wan was surprised at his statement. But he knew what Windu meant by _find her_. He meant kill her. And Obi-Wan couldn't bear for him, nor anyone to do that. Plo and Shaak must have noticed that too, as Plo's hologram flickered off, and Shaak didn't move.

 _This is not going to end well._ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Vagorum looked through the small window in her quarters, off to the vastness of space. Aboard the _Invisible Hand_ , she wondered about the Jedi. They betrayed her, but somewhere inside of her, she wondered if this was right. Should she stay with Dooku? Had she made the right decision? Vagorum shook these thoughts out of her head, and left the room. General Grievous was at the bridge.

"We are leaving for Coruscant soon, my lord." Grievous stated to Dooku, standing next to him. Vagorum moved to her position to the right of Dooku. None of them said anything, as the stars around the _Invisible Hand_ left the viewscreen, and in came the blue tube of hyperspace.

* * *

After many minutes of silence in the Jedi Council, Mace Windu decided to speak up.

"I am sorry I did not inform you earlier, but General Grievous has escaped from prison." Windu stated. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _Not again,_ he thought. "After receiving your information about what happened to _Former Padawan_ _Tano_ ,"Windu emphazised that statement. "I believe she is behind his escape."

"Anyway, this Council meeting is adjourned." Windu stated, before moving up and leaving the room. After many of the Masters filed out, it was only Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan left. Shaak couldn't stand it anymore. After seeing Ahsoka falsely accused, then being turned to the Dark Side, she began to cry. Obi-Wan moved over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine." Obi-Wan stated. Shaak shook her head.

"No, it's not. This is our fault." she stated, stopping her tears. "We made the wrong decision. The Council abandoned her. And the Sith took advantage of her broken self." Obi-Wan sighed. He slowly nodded, admitting that this was why.

"I am going to find her." Shaak stated. "And turn her back." Before she could stand up, Obi-Wan pushed her back down.

"As much as I want to bring her back, that's not a smart idea, Master Ti." Obi-Wan gulped. "How do you think she'll react? After, I admit, we abandoned her, why do you think she will choose to return?"

"Because I know she will, Obi-Wan." Shaak said, ignoring the formalities. "I know Ahsoka is still in there, and I'm not letting my ni-" Shaak stopped abruptly, and Obi-Wan realized what she was about to say.

"My niece." Shaak stated, before she hung her head in shame. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her. "She... she's my niece."

* * *

Yoda was not completely out of the room, and overheard the entire conversation. He heard sobbing, and returned, but did not enter. Yoda knew that that would only cause things to get worse. Ahsoka and Shaak were related, and Yoda was not surprised to hear this. He sighed, before slowly making his way to the meditation quarters. This was a lot to think about, and this was only going to get worse from here.

There Yoda saw it. A simple stone temple in the forest. It seemed familiar, but Yoda could not seem to understand its purpose. And then Satele once again appeared before him.

 _"My friend Yoda, this is where the Empire will fall."_ Satele stated.

"Empire?" Yoda questioned.

 _"The Empire is what will bring you to Tython. This temple must be kept safe."_ Satele replied. _"One Jedi will discover it, and they will unleash someone powerful enough to defeat the Emperor."_

"Who?" Yoda asked.

 _"I am afraid that is for you to find out."_ Satele responded, before the vision faded away. Yoda sat in silence, and knew that Satele was the one who would guide him. Grand Master Yoda is going to save the Jedi Order.

* * *

As if out of nowhere, dozens of Separatist ships appeared out of hyperspace. Almost immediately after, many Jedi who had just completed a mission were called back to defend the capital of the Republic. Then, a magnificent space battle ensued. Ships falling, new ships appearing. There, it was led by Grievous, Dooku and Vagorum. The Jedi Council ordered Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to defend the planet. Obi-Wan, after hearing Vagorum was there, reluctantly agreed. He knew that this was going to be a bad experience for Anakin if he found out.

Their two ships twisted and turned through the battle, until unexpected buzz droids began to attack Obi-Wan's ship.

"Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you, Master." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin began to hit his ship against Obi-Wan's, destroying many buzz droids in the process. Artoo began to zap them off, until there was none left.

"Grievous' flagship, dead ahead." Anakin said, as the _Invisible Hand_ came into view. "The one crawling with Vulture droids." Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to slide into the main hangar, and jumped out of their ships. Several droids were there, and they did nothing to stop two blue lightsabers from reducing them back to scrap.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin stated. Obi-Wan smiled.

"I sense a trap. Which means-" Obi-Wan stopped.

"Spring the trap." Anakin completed.

* * *

Vagorum had sensed both Jedi entering the _Invisible Hand_ , and awaited their arrival. Dooku had ordered her to stay unless things went wrong. When Anakin and Obi-Wan both had appeared, helping the Chancellor, Dooku came out.

"Ah, my friends. Your swords please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor now, do we?" Dooku stated sarcastically. Obi-Wan and Anakin both ignited their sabers.

"We take him together." Obi-Wan whispered.

"I was just about to say that." Anakin responded, before Dooku leaped down from the balcony.

"Get help, you're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." the Chancellor suggested.

"Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan reassured.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku stated, before they clashed their blades.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met." Anakin responded.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku said, before lunging at the two of them. Obi-Wan quickly tires after being forced around the room madly. Dooku kicks him back towards a balcony. Obi-Wan stands up, and jumps back to where Dooku and Anakin are fighting. Anakin turns back for only a second, and sees a second figure at the entrance. Obi-Wan notices it too, and Dooku smiles.

"Welcome to our party, Vagorum." Dooku states, before Vagorum pounces down on Obi-Wan who prevents her lightsaber from impaling him by mere inches. She ignites her second blade, and Obi-Wan kicks her upwards. Anakin looks at this, before returning to Dooku. The Chancellor is watching all of this unfold, and knows that eventually, Anakin will be forced to kill both Dooku and Vagorum. And that will seal his fate.

Vagorum is sent flying back to the balcony, and the combatants switch. Obi-Wan begins to deal with Dooku, but Dooku overpowers him and sends him tumbling backwards, and then follows. Anakin clashes with Vagorum, and senses something familiar about her. She has a mask, so Anakin cannot see her face.

"You can't possibly expect to defeat me, Skywalker." Vagorum taunted, causing Anakin to get even angrier. He angrily swings at her face, but she easily blocks it. Vagorum flips over him, and he turns around and hits her mask. His eyes go wide when the mask falls off of her face.

* * *

Dooku and Obi-Wan stop their fighting to look over at Anakin and Vagorum. Dooku smiles.

"You see, now Skywalker isn't going to fight. He is going to die." Dooku announced to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan winces.

"This is only going to get worse for you, my friend." Dooku said. Obi-Wan flips over the railing on the balcony to be standing right next to Anakin.

"Wh-Why..." Anakin chokes out. Vagorum only smiles. "Ah-Ahsoka... why..."

"That name means nothing to me." Vagorum replies, pointing a red blade at Anakin's face. Dooku watches from down below, smiling at what is happening. Palpatine is trying to stay hidden, but can't hold that this is a perfect moment.

"You and the Jedi betrayed me." Vagorum says, not even a hint that Ahsoka is still in there. "And you are going to pay for that." She slashes at Anakin, who blocks it, trying to regain himself. Dooku flips onto the balcony, and puts a hand on Vagorum's shoulder.

"THIS IS YOU!" Anakin screams, before wildly swinging at Dooku. Vagorum begins to attack Obi-Wan.

"You never did anything, Kenobi. You let the Council get rid of me. And you are going to pay as well!" Vagorum exclaims, before Obi-Wan blocks her blades.

"Ahsoka, you were so promising as a Jedi. You were going to be so strong in the future. The Council made the wrong decision, I admit. But that doesn't mean you should attack them." Obi-Wan calmly responds, raising Vagorum's temper. She does anything to kill Obi-Wan, but fails. Obi-Wan sighs.

* * *

 **In THE BATTLE OF CORUSCANT, PART II, some more things happen. The conclusion of Anakin and Obi-Wan vs Dooku and Vagorum. Anakin has some questions for Obi-Wan and Sidious schemes.**

 **Also, the person in the stone temple gets some more clues to their identity, and clues for the mystery person who has the vision.**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of Coruscant Part II

**Chapter 8**

 **BATTLE OF CORUSCANT, PART II**

* * *

 _ **Invisible Hand,**_ **above Coruscant**

Vagorum flipped backwards over Obi-Wan Kenobi, and slashed at his back. She missed, and Obi-Wan turns around to fight, but finds that she is rushing towards Anakin Skywalker, still engaged against Count Dooku. Obi-Wan sprints over to their location.

Anakin turns around, and winces as Dooku unleashes Force lightning at him while he is distracted. Anakin blocks the lightning with his saber, and kicks Vagorum back into the wall. Obi-Wan flips over Dooku and slashes at his arm, and soon there is a cut through his elbow. Dooku growls, and then flings Obi-Wan backwards into the railing. Vagorum stands up, only to fall back down again as a Republic ship crashes through the wall. Anakin manages to free the Chancellor, who proceeds to run in the direction of the exit. Every person in the room is flung backwards.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both stand up, and notice that there is a piece of metal lying on top of Vagorum. Dooku stands up and holds his side, where a small, sharp piece of glass is sticking up. With the Republic ship's sudden appearance, many things were flying out of the room, but eventually a shield blocked the oxygen from being sucked out. Anakin slowly moves the pile of metal of off Vagorum, and Obi-Wan hobbles over to her.

"Should we get her out of here?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin. Anakin is about to pick her up, when her leg suddenly moves and trips Obi-Wan backwards. Her eyes open, and she begins to stand up before Anakin grabs her arm.

"Ahsoka, don't." Anakin states. Vagorum sighs, before punching Anakin in the face and running towards the exit. Dooku hobbles behind her. Obi-Wan stands up, and both him and Anakin decide not to intervene. They walk over to the Chancellor, who is relatively unscathed, and help him to the exit, only to be met by General Grievous.

"Ahhh... Kenobi and Skywalker." Grievous coughed. Dooku and Vagorum were out of sight at this point. The Magna-Guards around Grievous put all three in cuffs. Obi-Wan sighed, and looked over to Anakin.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

Yoda felt the disturbance above Coruscant, the ending of the battle. But now both Kenobi and Skywalker were captured, and the Chancellor still wasn't being saved just yet. Yoda awoke from his meditative state. This was getting bad. Yoda also could sense the inner conflict in Skywalker, and hoped he could fight it off long enough to live, and maybe save his former Padawan.

Yoda slowly walked out of the room, using his gimer stick as support. He knew what to do now.

* * *

 _ **Invisible Hand**_ **, above Coruscant**

Grievous snatched both Jedi's lightsabers, as Dooku came into view, with a bandage wrapped around his side. He smiled as they were led to the bridge. Anakin glared at the Count. The Count did not respond, holding his side. The Chancellor smirked at the Count. The Count nodded when the Jedi couldn't see him. As the three of them neared the bridge, Count Dooku dissapeared, leaving Grievous to deal with them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both looked at eachother. Out of nowhere, Anakin flipped up and kicked a droid in the head, while using the Force to grab his lightsaber from Grievous. Obi-Wan did the same. Anakin rushed to the Chancellor, destroyed the droids restraining him, and then un-cuffed him. Grievous laughs as four Magna-Guards appeared, and began to swing at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin plows his lightsaber through one of them, before slicing the head off another. The one without a head does not stop, however, and begins to charge.

Obi-Wan slices one in half, before being electrified when one of the Magna-Guards hits his arm. He falls to the ground, but before the electrostaff can impale him, Anakin's blade cuts both the electostaff and the Magna-Guard holding it in half. Grievous splits his two arms into four, and ignites all of his lightsabers. He puts them in an attack position, and begins to twirl the bottom two arms around in a circle. The final Magna-Guard is easily slashed in two. Obi-Wan and Anakin both clash with Grievous.

Before any combatant can do anything after that, a _CRASH_ can be heard, before the _Invisible Hand_ begins to tumble towards the surface of Coruscant. Warning lights blare as from outside, the entire ship has broken in half.

* * *

Yoda managed to sneak aboard the _Invisible Hand_ right before it broke in half, and began to assault a fleeing Count Dooku. Vagorum was already on the ship, and began to motion for her master to hurry up, until she noticed Yoda. Yoda did not even need encouragement as he began to jump around Dooku, clashing with his blade at what seemed like lightspeed.

The ship jolted to the side, and Dooku's ship, with Vagorum on board, smashed into the wall. Vagorum was sent flying out of the entrance. Yoda looked over to her, then back at Dooku.

"My old master, you made a mistake coming up here." Dooku taunted, before unleashing powerful Force Lightning at the Grand Master, who caught it with his saber. Dooku intesified the lightning, and moved forward.

* * *

Anakin's blade sliced off one of Grievous' arms, and the General growled. The Chancellor, now watching this whole thing unfold, _not_ in a chair, but next to a pile of droid scrap. Anakin turned around after a moment of fighting Grievous, and saw that Artoo had managed to make his way up to the bridge. Another crash was heard, and the ship once again was sent tumbling. Grievous smashed through a window, but at this time they were in the atmosphere and he was sent hurtling towards Coruscant. At the last moment, he grabbed onto the ship.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Grievous attempted to climb back in. Anakin was now attempting to pilot the ship, and the Chancellor had sat down near him. Grievous couldn't hold on any longer, and fell back down onto Coruscant, but not before being smashed in the side by a piece of the _Invisible Hand_. Obi-Wan sighed in relief, as the General was now dead. No information would come out of him, but that wouldn't happen even _if_ they had captured him.

* * *

Dooku's lightning ceased, when Yoda attempted to slash at his already wounded side. Yoda used the Force to force the bandages off, and Dooku winced.

"Failed, you have, my old Padawan." Yoda stated. Dooku looked over to where Vagorum should have been, and she was not there.

"I'm afraid it is _you_ who has lost, Master Yoda." Dooku replied. Vagorum was about to bring down a lightsaber on Yoda, but was blocked. Yoda began to engage her at this point, and Dooku began to pummel him with Force lightning once again. A large creak was heard once the _Invisible Hand_ crashed onto the surface of Coruscant. Dooku stopped, and so did Vagorum.

Yoda spun back around Vagorum, when she blocked him from unleashing his lightsaber against her leg. Dooku pulled his ship back towards him, when Vagorum unleashed a Force push against Yoda, who was sent backwards. Vagorum rushed over to Dooku's ship and they both escaped, and Dooku was extremely worn out.

Yoda sighed, and placed his lightsaber back onto his belt. He walked over to where the bridge elevator was, where Obi-Wan, Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine and R2-D2 came out.

"Master Yoda? We were unaware that you were on board." Obi-Wan asked, surprised at the little green dwarf's sudden appearance.

"Attempted to block Dooku and his apprentice's escape, I did." Yoda responded. "Failed, I have."

"That will have to be dealt with later, Master Jedi. Grievous fell out of the ship, and is dead." the Chancellor responded. He was still a bit annoyed at the General's death, but knew that eventually Skywalker and Dooku would meet again, and that time, Anakin would kill both him and his former Padawan.

* * *

The Battle of Coruscant was not over after this, however. There were still many Separatist ships orbiting the planet, but all of them were called back after Dooku and Vagorum fled, and Grievous died. The Republic had gained momentum, but this would ultimately lead to Palpatine's plot. Nobody would suspect him. As the three Jedi and the Chancellor returned back to the Senate building and the Jedi Temple, there was still someone else, both Sidious and the Jedi were unaware of.

He watched from a secret room on Coruscant, and kept a close eye on everything. When the news reached that the Battle of Coruscant had ended, he smiled. And then, he contacted someone.

* * *

 **Dathomir**

Maul, the great Darth Maul, was broken. After his brother died, all he had left was Mother Talzin and hatred towards Kenobi... and Sidious now. The Zabrak walked onto the red planet of Dathomir, and awaiting him was Mother Talzin.

"Darth Maul, welcome home." the witch stated.

"Sidious killed Savage." Maul responded, stating something that Talzin already knew. Talzin was now having to deal with Maul, and still Ventress who had just become a bounty hunter.

"I know that, Maul. However, there is something I must tell you." Talzin replied. Maul looked at her suspiciously.

"What is it?" Maul asked.

"The Nightsisters have been destroyed. I have been having to deal with my rival Sidious for a while, and Dathomir is falling." Talzin replied. For once, she seemed worried. She had controlled Dathomir for a long time, and now it was crumbling with the Nightbrothers losing power after the Shadow Collective was destroyed, and the Nighsisters might as well not exist.

"But there is something I must show you." Talzin continued. Talzin lead Maul into her hideout, which was filled with relics from the Nighsisters.

Talzin picked up some sort of green liquid, and poured it into a large basin. A screen of Coruscant appeared. There was the Chancellor, sitting in his office.

"The Chancellor?" Maul questioned. "What about him?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is not his true identity, Maul. He is Darth Sidious, your old master." Talzin responded. Maul's rage piled up inside of him. "He has been controlling the Separatists in secret, and has been controlling the Republic."

"I will kill him!" Maul screamed.

"It will not be an easy task, Maul. However," the witch stated, "if you kill him, the Separatists will not change. Dooku will only take over, but the Republic will fall. Dooku and his apprentice will become the two sith."

"Apprentice?" Maul asked.

"Dooku has taken on an apprentice, one who used to be the padawan of Anakin Skywalker." Talzin explained.

"Skywalker! Kenobi's former pet." Maul said. He was seething with anger now. Talzin smirked at this. Maul then had an idea. "She could be a valuable asset in drawing Kenobi out. If Skywalker comes, Kenobi will follow." Maul smiled. A perfect plan.

* * *

 **Serenno**

Darth Sidious' holographic image appeared on Dooku's desk.

"Master... what is your bidding?" Dooku asked.

"Lord Tyranus, young Skywalker and Kenobi are going to eventually find you." Sidious replied. "You and your apprentice will kill them. I have foreseen it." Dooku smiled. "But first, I have an important matter to deal with.

"What is it, Master?"

"Mother Talzin has become a great threat with her conjunction with my former apprentice Darth Maul. Come to Dathomir with me, and we will kill them. Do not bring your apprentice, she is not yet ready."

"It will be done, Master." Dooku replied, before the hologram fizzled out, and he walked to his shuttle.

"You will be staying here, Vagorum." Dooku said to his apprentice, who nodded. He walked aboard his shuttle and set course for Dathomir.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

"You didn't tell me that Ahsoka was a _Sith_?" Anakin exclaimed at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, I didn't want you to be hurt." Obi-Wan calmly replied.

"I don't want any of that, Obi-Wan. You lied to me. You kept the truth from me. First it was your faked death, now this?" Anakin angrily spat. Obi-Wan sighed. Their argument was interrupted by Yoda walking in.

"Consumed by the Dark Side, your former Padawan has been." Yoda stated. Anakin tried his best to stay calm.

"So what?" Anakin blurted out.

"Anakin, she's gone. Ahsoka _is gone_." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"No... no... she's in there... Ahsoka's in there, she's still the padawan I had." Anakin finally whispered, and Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin took deep breaths. "She can't be gone, Obi-Wan... she's..." Anakin couldn't finish.

"If once you start down the dark path, forever dominate your destiny it will." Yoda stated in his wise grand-master tone, before walking out of the room. Anakin flopped onto a chair and sat in silence. Obi-Wan didn't talk at all.

"I have to save her." Anakin announced. "I have to."

* * *

 **That concludes the Battle of Coruscant. Next chapter, Dooku and Sidious go to Dathomir to kill Mother Talzin, and Anakin goes to** **Padmé.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Nightsister

**Chapter 8**

 **THE LAST NIGHTSISTER**

* * *

 **Dathomir**

The ship containing Count Dooku and Darth Sidious exited hyperspace over Dathomir. As the red planet came into view, on the surface, Mother Talzin knew of their arrival, and knew that this was the end of the Nightsisters.

"Maul, you must preserve the artifacts." Talzin stated to Darth Maul.

"No, Mother. I will stay here with you and I will _destroy_ them and take my rightful place!" Maul growled.

"I am going to die, Maul. I will not let you die as well." Talzin responded. Maul grunted.

"I refuse." Maul replied.

"So be it." Talzin said. She left her hideout and traveled slowly to where Sidious and Dooku had landed. Maul followed behind, to an open clearing littered with the bodies of Nighsisters and the undead. Droid parts also lie in heaps, and Maul watched all of them. This truly was the end of the Nightsisters. As both Dooku and Sidious left the ship, Talzin created a green sword, similar to the one used in her fight against Mace Windu. Maul grabbed both the Darksaber and his own lightsaber, and prepared for battle.

"Ah, Mother Talzin. It is time to remove a threat." Sidious stated, eyeing Maul.

"But which threat is that? You, or me?" Talzin replied. Sidious snarled.

"I'm afraid that is _you_." he replied, before the other three ignited their lightsabers.

* * *

 **500 Republica, Coruscant**

Anakin Skywalker slowly made his way to 500 Republica, to speak with Padmé. His mind was still focused on when he learned that Ahsoka was a Sith, and nobody had even told him. He felt betrayed, almost as if he were about to follow Ahsoka. He shook the idea out of his mind, and took a deep breath before walking into the empty elevator. Once he had reached Padmé's floor, he stepped out of the elevator and walked to her suite.

Anakin opened the door, and awaiting him was Threepio. Threepio obviously noticed Anakin's unhappy mood, and just motioned him towards Padmé, who was sitting on a couch, watching the daily holonews.

"Ani!" she exclaimed.

"I have bad news." Anakin stated. Padmé looked a bit worried.

"About what?" Padmé asked.

"About Ahsoka." Anakin responded. Padmé put a hand on his shoulder as he sat down. "She... she... when I was on Grievous' capital ship." Anakin began, "Ahsoka was there. But... she wasn't in a cell or anything. She was... was... working _for_ Dooku."

Padmé sat in silence, before wrapping her arms around her secret husband. "Oh Ani..." she said quietly.

"I don't know what to do. Ahsoka... she's following Dooku. She's turned to the Dark Side." Anakin replied. Anakin let Padmé into a deep hug, as they sat, wondering what to do now. The sun began to set on Coruscant, and not only did this mean that it was going night, but that a friend, a padawan... was no longer with the light.

* * *

 **Dathomir**

Sidious swung at Talzin, who flipped over him, and attempted to stab him through the back. Sidious' reflexes were too great, and he kicked her backwards into a plant. Meanwhile, Maul was in a saber lock with Dooku, and attempted to cut his arm off, but Dooku, only using one hand, unleashed a powerful blast of Force lightning at him, which only left Maul a small window of time to block it with his blade. He broke off the lock, and attempted to find a hole in his defense, but was blocked every time.

Talzin stood up from the plant, but was only pushed back down again by Force lightning. She blocked it with an energy shield, and began to turn it back on Sidious. He ceased the attack, and swung a lightsaber at her, but Talzin quickly ignited her green blade and blocked it. The tides began to turn as Talzin forced him back towards Dooku and Maul. Dooku swung at Maul, who blocked the incoming blade, but seeing opportunity with a distracted Sidious, began to swing the darksaber at him.

Sidious quickly ignited a second lightsaber and prevented it from hitting his back. Maul then saw opportunity in the gash on Dooku's side, and swung at that. Dooku was unprepared for a quick burst of pain in his side, but quickly recovered and shot lightning at his opponent. Sidious brought his two sabers down on Talzin, who quickly blocked them, before pushing them back.

Dooku kicked at Maul, who was sent tumbling backwards, but was then shocked with more lightning. His mechanical legs began to spasm, and then he brought a blade down to block the lightning. Maul stood up, and rushed at Dooku, only to be stabbed in the shoulder by Dooku. Maul growled, holding in his pain, and then unleashed a massive Force blast upon Dooku.

Dooku was sent flying into a bush, where a prickle lodged itself in his already exposed side. He pulled it out, which only caused more pain, to see it coated in blood as he stood up. Now, he had to grasp his side and fight Maul. Sidious was about to impale Talzin, when she dissapeared and reappeared a few steps back. Sidious snarled at the witch, and slashed his saber straight at her.

Talzin was not expecting the saber to reach so close to her, and it caused a giant cut across her stomach. She winced, before bringing up her blade and attempting to kill Sidious. Maul looked over for only a second.

* * *

Talzin felt an excrutiating pain in her chest, and tried to say anything, before she fell to the ground. Her spirits that she tried to control around the galaxy were gone. Her mortal self, was gone. She disintegrated into mist, and that mist floated off into the atmosphere, leaving Maul alone. Maul unleashed all he could on both Dooku and Sidious, but was outmached and lost a leg for the second time.

Maul grunted, and fell to the ground. Dooku pointed his saber towards the Zabrak's throat. Sidious cackled with victory.

"What shall we do with him, Master?" Dooku asked.

"Keep him. I will use him when we have control of the galaxy. We only need to turn him." Sidious replied, smiling at Maul.

"You will never take me again, Sidious!" Maul spat.

"I will see about that." Sidious replied, before shooting intense amounts of Force lightning towards him. Maul went limp, and Sidious pulled him back to the ship.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Two red blades formed a V across Anakin's neck. A voice said to kill him. But they did not move for the kill. The scene changed._

 _Anakin was in the Temple. He looked around, confused. He took a step out of his quarters. It was silent. He looked around, then began to walk forward. He stopped when the Temple begin to flame. Fires engulfed everything around him. He saw younglings, Padawans and Masters alike swallowed into flames. Clones rushed through the temple, killing everyone they saw._

 _He saw himself, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan running away, as blaster bolts fired back towards them. Ahsoka fell to the ground after being hit in the back, and the Dream-Anakin picked her up, but they were stopped, as clones turned onto their position. Dream-Anakin put Ahsoka on the ground, and both him and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers. They blocked every blaster bolt, except for one that hit Obi-Wan straight in the chest. He fell next to Ahsoka, and soon Anakin was on the ground next to them. They were all dead. It turned to a scene where_ _Padmé_ _was lying on a medical bed, unmoving._

Anakin jolted awake. He had seen everyone die. Himself, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padmé. Anakin was right next to Padmé, and sat up, putting his hands over his eyes. He stood up and moved over to a balcony, overlooking the rising sun of Coruscant. Padmé followed him over.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padmé asked.

"I'm fine. It was only a bad dream." Anakin replied. Padmé eyed him with concern.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Anakin held on to her tightly.

"I saw you die. I saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan die. And I saw myself die. The clones, they killed us all." Anakin stated, before engulfing her in a warm hug. "I can't let that happen to any of you, Padmé."

Anakin moved away from the balcony, and Padmé stayed there for a moment, taking in the scenery. She followed. Anakin stopped her.

"I need to do this on my own." Anakin said. He moved away from her, and walked out of her apartment. As he put in the passcode for the elevator, he wondered if this was right. He, deep down, knew who those red blades belonged to. The elevator descended down to the lobby, where he took a taxi back to the Temple. He sneaked around, made sure nobody saw him, and found the hangar. There was an old ship, resembling the _Twilight_ , except it was in a bit better shape. He smiled, and walked inside.

He walked to the hyperdrive, and punched in the coordinates.

* * *

 **PALPATINE'S OFFICE**

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, was wondering about his plans. He had seen them come to fruition. But something was nagging him. It was the man who barged into the Senate. Something was familiar about him. Sidious looked through the galaxy, searching for this, and found that the man he was searching for was nearby.

Sidious turned around, and frowned. A tall man in a black robe stood in the middle of his office. Mas Amedda was crumpled on the ground next to the man.

"You are extremely quiet, I will give you that much." Sidious snarled, before standing up. The man chuckled.

"You do know why I am here, don't you?" the man questioned.

"I know who you are, but not why you are here. Tell me, before I kill you again." Sidious replied.

"Revenge for what you did to me." the man said, before walking forward and igniting his blade.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you won't be getting any of that." Sidious growled, before laughing.

"Who says I won't?" Darth Plagueis replied, pulling back his cloak.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be extremely long, and will have lots of things in it.**

 **Also, yep, Darth Plagueis. The mystery man has arrived. Many questions will be answered next chapter.**

 **Who was the person who was about to kill Anakin?**

 **Where is Anakin going?**

 **What is going to happen between Plagueis and Sidious?**

 **That will all be revealed, in the next chapter, an extra long one.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Changing Galaxy

**Chapter 9**

 **THE CHANGING GALAXY**

* * *

 **HYPERSPACE**

Anakin Skywalker still contemplated if this was the right decision. Was he making a mistake, or was he changing the future? He asked himself these questions on the journey to Serenno. The plan played out like this-

He would give himself up to the Separatists, and hopefully come in contact with Ahsoka. From his visions, he knew that it would become a situation where someone - probably Dooku - would order her to kill him. But if the visions were true, Ahsoka wouldn't listen. He hoped that these visions _were_ true, for the sake of himself and the rest of the galaxy. He sighed, and sat down. Anakin waited for the old ship to arrive over Serenno, and then his plan would be set into motion.

Hyperspace dissipated, and came the Separatist blockade around Serenno. It was more like just a meeting of an army, not really a blockade.

"Unidentified cruiser - state your name and purpose." a droid's voice asked through the holocom.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. I wish to land at Count Dooku's castle." Anakin replied. The droid did not respond for a moment, and then there were footsteps.

"Skywalker. You really think you can get back your Padawan? You are mistaken, you will die here." Count Dooku's voice stated. Anakin smirked, although Dooku couldn't see it.

"I think you are the one who is mistaken." Anakin shot back. The Count laughed.

"We will see."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Sidious lunged at Plagueis, and the two began a fierce duel. Sidious blocked a fatal blow to his abdomen almost immediately, and then attempted to impale Plagueis. Plagueis darted to the side, and swung at his arm. Sidious flipped backwards onto the table, and swiped at Plagueis' leg. He blocked the blow, and then pushed forward, closer to the window. Sidious noticed this and jumped closer to the entrance. Plagueis snarled and attempted to stab him. Sidious prevented that, and moved backwards, continuing to block eachothers' blows.

"You have grown stronger, apprentice." Plagueis stated. Sidious growled.

"Still stronger than you, _Master_." Sidious replied, emphasizing 'Master'. Plagueis blocked a blow to his arm, then stabbed through Sidious' defenses. He grazed his elbow, and Sidious clenched his teeth and pushed forward. Plagueis jumped onto a chair, and threw a nearby pot at him. Sidious sliced it in half with ease, and began to swing at Plagueis. Plagueis jumped to the next chair, and threw more objects at Sidious.

Sidious blocked the objects, and unleashed Force lightning at the Muun. Plagueis blocked it with his lightsaber, before they both began to unleash force lightning upon eachother, causing sparks to fly across the room. The carpet was set aflame, and Sidious stopped his assault, and ducked. Plagueis didn't know what was happening until Sidious' legs kicked him and he fell forwards on to the flames.

Plagueis stood up and moved backwards, igniting his blade once again. The door swung open, and an aide looked inside. She screamed before clutching at her throat as Plagueis lifted her off her feet and smashed her into the mirror nearby. The aide slumped to the floor, several glass shards puncturing her neck. Plagueis then returned to Sidious, as blood began to soak into the carpet. The flames worked their way towards Sidious' desk.

"You can never defeat me, Plagueis." Sidious taunted.

"We will see about that, _boy_." Plagueis replied. Sidious lunged forward.

* * *

 **SERENNO**

Anakin sat in a small cell, the same cell that Ahsoka was trapped in for months. But he had only been in there for a few minutes, when Vagorum arrived, no mask.

"Ahsoka, why are you doing this? You know you're maki-" Anakin started, but Vagorum cut him off.

"No. The Jedi and you abandoned me and didn't care. You all deserve to _die._ " Vagorum snarled. Anakin looked to the ground.

"I was the only one who looked for you, Ahsoka. Can't you see that?" Anakin said.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Vagorum howled. Anakin looked back, and put his hands around the metal bars.

"It still is, and you know it still is. Come back, Ahsoka!" Anakin pleaded.

"NO!" she yelled. Vagorum turned around and rushed off. Dooku replaced her spot, and smiled at Anakin, who only glared back at the Sith.

"You see, Skywalker, you can't save her. She's mine." Dooku stated calmly.

"She won't be yours for long, Dooku. You won't be able to keep a hold on her forever!" Anakin returned. Dooku shook his head. Anakin pulled on the bars. He tried to reason with Ahsoka, but somewhere, he had doubts. He had doubts that he would die here.

"Don't be too sure, Skywalker." Dooku said, before walking away. Anakin sighed, and fell on to the floor, holding his eyes. Was Dooku right? Was Ahsoka truly gone?

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Sidious clashed with Plagueis' blade, red against red, as the flames engulfed Palpatine's office. Sidious frowned, he knew that after this encounter, the Jedi would find out about his masquerade. No matter, he would kill them after dealing with this baffoon. Plagueis flipped backwards, over the desk. Sidious jumped over to his location, and slashed at him, only for his chair to be sliced in half instead. Plagueis put his hand out backwards and crushed the glass behind him. Sidious reached out with the Force and grasped a comlink and pocketed it for later use.

Plagueis looked at it suspiciously, then returned to the fight. He attempted to strike a blow at Sidious' leg, but Sidious jumped out of the way. Plagueis continued to swipe at Sidious, who easily jumped out of the way until a lightsaber hit his ankle. He winced, then Force-pushed Plagueis towards the wall. Sidious moved toward him, only to be thrown into the other wall by Plagueis' lightning. Sidious blocked it with a lightsaber, and then forced Plagueis to the window.

"Now, you die!" Sidious wailed, before kicking him out of the window. Plagueis merely smiled, and dissapeared out of the Senate building. The last Sidious saw of him was a blinding flash of white light, and then Plagueis' soaring body dissapeared. Sidious raised an eyebrow, and took out his personal comlink.

"Execute Order 66." he commanded into it. Clones all around the galaxy got the message.

* * *

 **FELUCIA**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura surveyed the landscape of Felucia. She stopped, sensing something. Clone Commander Bly and his men were pointing their guns at her. She was about to put up her hands in surrender, when they fired blaster bolts at her back. She fell to the ground, but they continued to fire. The Twi'lek's body was completely destroyed, and soon Bly and his men stopped firing.

* * *

 **SALEUCAMI**

Jedi Master Stass Allie was overseeing the battle on Saleucami by speeder. Clone Commander Neyo and a second clone followed behind. Neyo received Order 66, and nodded at his fellow clone. Their speeders pulled back. Stass didn't expect a sudden shot to her speeder to occur. It was fatal, and the speeder smashed into a nearby rock wall, sending her body flying to the waters below. The speeder continued to fling, from a tree and then smashed into her body on the ground, and exploded, pulverizing the Tholothian's body.

* * *

 **MYGEETO**

Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi was leading the charge against the Separatists on the planet of Mygeeto. The snow carpeted the landscape, as Ki-Adi, Commander Bacara and their men continued their assault.

"Come on!" Ki-Adi exclaimed. But the clones stopped dead in their tracks. They cocked their blasters at their general, and fired. Ki-Adi deflected five shots, and they caused several troops to fall to the ground. A Separatist rocket blew up a large portion of the clones, but the droids had no idea what was happening. A shot by Bacara hit him in the knee, and he fell to the floor. More shots rang out, and soon the Cerean Master was dead.

* * *

 **KASHYYYK**

Grand Master Yoda had arrived on the planet of Kashyyyk, home to the Wookies, and oversaw the important battle taking place. But in the middle of it, his gimer stick fell to the ground. Yoda gripped his forehead, and began to collapse to the ground. Jedi were dying across the galaxy, and he felt it, as many others in the galaxy would. Tarfful and Chewbacca looked in concern at their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kashyyyk, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was leading the charge. The clones received the order, and fired. She deflected many of the shots, and escaped to the forest. She navigated the dense forest, but when she turned around, there were a dozen clones behind her. She attempted to kill them, but more appeared and one shot her fatally in the head, causing the Mirialan Master to crumble to the floor.

* * *

 **FELUCIA**

Jedi Knight Barriss Offee was in a different location on Felucia, fighting off a troop of battle droids. The men in the AT-AT behind her received Order 66, and fired. Offee was killed in the explosion, but they shot again, and turned the Mirialan's remains to ashes. Her Padawan Zonder watched in surprise and confusion, and quickly ran off, but was ambushed by several clones. He killed most of them, but ultimately, he fell to the ground with several blaster wounds.

* * *

 **CATO NEIMOIDIA**

Jedi Master Plo Koon was flying through the atmosphere of Cato Neimoidia, fighting off the Separatist presence there. With Captain Jag close behind, he didn't expect for when Chancellor Palpatine gave the order to eliminate him. Jag followed orders, and fired several shots at the Kel Dor. As his ship bursted into flames, Plo attempted to cover his face for the inevitable.

Although he wished it would work, it did not, and Plo's ship plummeted into a tower nearby, then skidded across a roof, before finally exploding on the ground, pulverizing the Jedi Master's body, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **KASHYYYK**

Clone Commander Gree stood behind Yoda, guarding his position overlooking the battle. Wookiees and Clones battled droids, and many fell in battle. A hologram appeared in Gree's hand.

"Execute Order 66." the hologram stated.

"It will be done, my lord." Gree replied. He motioned for another trooper to follow, as they approached Yoda, Tarfful and Chewbacca. They aimed at the Jedi, but before they could fire, Yoda flipped over and decapitated both troopers. Tarfful and Chewbacca grunted in confusion, but Yoda motioned for them to follow. They followed, and found Jedi Master Quinlan Vos fighting off several clones. Once they were dealt with, the two of them attempted to contact the Temple, but it was jammed.

"Blast it! We have to get off this planet if we must contact the Temple!" Quinlan exclaimed. Tarfful growled to Chewbacca, and the Wookiee nodded. They led the two to a small ship they had hidden in the trees.

"Goodbye, Tarfful. Goodbye, Chewbacca." Yoda stated, and both him and Quinlan boarded the ship, and left the planet.

* * *

 **SERENNO**

Dooku led Anakin to a large room, where Dooku sat behind his desk. Anakin kneeled on the floor, and Vagorum stood before him. She ignited her blades in a V around his neck.

"Ahsoka, don't do this." Anakin pleaded for a final time. Vagorum didn't respond. Her Sith yellow eyes were all Anakin could see, and Anakin knew this were he would die, to his former Padawan no less.

"Kill him, Vagorum, and you will become a true Sith." Dooku ordered. Anakin looked into her eyes, trying to find even a glimmer of hope that Ahsoka still remained inside of her.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Yoda and Quinlan arrived at the Temple, to see it burning, clones ravaging it. As they entered, they noticed that it was an all-out brawl. Mace and Obi-Wan were leading the charge, several other Masters including Kit, Agen and Saesee following behind. Yoda and Quinlan quickly executed several of the clones, and began to speak with the others.

"Who caused the Order?" Agen asked his friends.

"Chancellor Palpatine was the only one with this kind of authority." Windu replied. Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"We need to contact any surviving Jedi and get them back here. We have to get everyone to Tython." he stated. Yoda nodded. Obi-Wan stopped, and looked in the direction of another building. "Oh no."

"What is it, Master Kenobi?" Kit asked inquisitively.

"We need to get Anakin, something is wrong with- oh wait." Obi-Wan responded, then paused.

"With what?" Windu questioned.

"I have to deal with something. I will be back soon." Obi-Wan replied, before rushing off to a taxi.

"Uhh, okay." Quinlan stated, before shrugging.

* * *

Obi-Wan's speeder descended towards the 500 Republica. He sensed that Padmé had gone into labor. He rushed inside, went up the elevator and found Padmé and Threepio rushing out, with Bail Organa close behind.

"Padmé, we need to get you to a hospital." Bail was telling her. He looked up when he noticed Obi-Wan. "Why are you-" Bail began, but Obi-Wan shook his head, and helped the three of them into the elevator. Artoo quickly followed out.

"I knew all about it. We currently have a big situation at the Jedi Temple, however." Obi-Wan stated. Bail raised an eyebrow, but Obi-Wan cut him off from saying any more. "Clones have turned on their Jedi Generals. Windu informed me that a maid had seen Chancellor Palpatine fighting a Sith... with a Sith's lightsaber. Apparently he's a Sith Lord, and attempting to destroy the Jedi."

"What happened to Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Obi-Wan responded. Bail sighed. "From what I can gather, he left on an unidentified ship yesterday. I don't know what he's doing." Padmé held onto both Bail and Obi-Wan, as the elevator arrived on the first floor, and they rushed her to a hospital.

* * *

 **JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT**

"Contact Skywalker, we must." Yoda said.

"Nobody knows where he is, we have tried that before and nothing came of it." Kit replied. Saesee and Agen began to clear out remaining clones, while Windu and Quinlan took Younglings and Padawans first to shuttles, and Yoda informed them of the location of Tython. But Yoda's holocom beeped, and he answered the call to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kit and Yoda both looked at him.

"I'm afraid Anakin didn't tell you something, and that has caused some problems that I had to adress." Obi-Wan stated, before clearing his throat. "He married Senator Amidala- now Senator Skywalker in secret, and currently she is in labor with twins." Kit frowned.

"Is anyone else there with you?" the Nautolan inquired.

"Senator Organa is there, I'm going to have to stay here. I will be with you shortly." Obi-Wan replied, before the hologram faded. Kit and Yoda looked at eachother.

"Strong with the Force, the twins will be." Yoda stated. Kit nodded.

"We have to deal with the Sith first, I'm sure we will have to bring Senator Ami-Senator _Skywalker_ with us to Tython with the children. Let us hope Skywalker will come soon." Kit stated. Kit began to help Mace and Quinlan with the younglings and Padawans, and several other Masters and Knights followed. Healers, including Bant Eerin, tended to some wounds.

All the Jedi on Coruscant and who survived knew that this would be a new start for them, and for the Republic. Kit quickly informed the other important masters, including Windu, of the situation with Anakin's children. They did not care at this point, and knew that punishment would have to be dealt with later.

* * *

 **SERENNO**

Ahsoka looked Anakin in the eyes, still yellow with hate. Anakin stared back.

"Do it." Dooku ordered. A single tear rolled down Anakin's cheek.

"Ahsoka..." he whispered.

* * *

 **SENATE BUILDING, CORUSCANT**

Darth Sidious was displeased. The attack on the Temple had failed, but he knew there was something he could do to help finish his plans. He pressed a button, and a wall panel opened revealing a very beaten-up Darth Maul in a cage. Maul snarled at Sidious, but Sidious just laughed, and walked towards him.

"I think you would love to attack the Temple, wouldn't you? I'd offer you a position as a very strong apprentice, Maul." Sidious offered.

"Really?" Maul asked. He was broken, and thought this would finally give him an opportunity of revenge on Kenobi.

"Really." Sidious replied. Maul licked his lips.

"I'd love to." Maul responded. Sidious smiled, before releasing Maul from his cage and handing him a lightsaber. Maul jumped out of the window to a waiting speeder, and sped off to the Temple.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT MEDICAL CENTER, CORUSCANT**

"You have to push, Padmé." Bail stated to Padmé, lying on a medical bed. She nodded, when the first baby came out.

"It's a boy." one of the nurses stated.

"Luke." Padmé replied, as she struggled to hold on. Obi-Wan and Bail stood next to her, as replacements for Anakin, but Padmé knew this was different without Anakin. The girl came out next.

"Leia..." Padmé stated, as she looked to the little people warmed in blankets. Obi-Wan looked to them, and noticed that they already had an immense connection to the Force. He smiled, as he took Luke in his arms. Bail took Leia, and they lowered the babies down to Padmé, who touched Leia's forehead.

"They're... beautiful..." Padmé whispered. Obi-wan and Bail looked at eachother, before the nurses came and put the two children into cribs.

"Padmé, I have to deal with the situation at the Temple." Obi-Wan stated. Padmé nodded. Obi-Wan turned to Bail. "Keep an eye on her, I'll try to get in contact with Anakin." Bail nodded.

"May the Force be with you." Bail stated, remembering what Jedi would say as a goodbye.

"And with the babies, too." Obi-Wan responded with a grin, before walking out of the medical center, and into a taxi that led him back to the Jedi Temple, where he encountered Darth Maul fighting Mace Windu and Agen Kolar at the same time.

"What in the world..." Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted by a tap from Yoda's gimer stick.

"Found Anakin within the Force, I have. Dealing with something of his own, he is." Yoda stated.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Attempting to return young Ahsoka to the Light, he is." Yoda responded.

"Oh Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered, but was interrupted by seeing Maul's lightsaber impale Agen through the heart. Kit quickly blocked Maul from striking a fatal blow to Mace.

"Go, we must." Yoda said. Obi-Wan followed him to a ship filled with younglings, padawans and Shaak Ti. Many of them were shivering in fear, and he tried to calm them down as Yoda hobbled to the cockpit where he entered in the coordinates for Tython. There were still many ships left in the Temple, and they followed.

* * *

 **LOWER LEVELS OF CORUSCANT**

A robed figure walked through the lower levels of Coruscant, trying to locate someone. He bumped into a Muun in their twenties, who quickly recognized them.

"Uncle?" the Muun asked.

"Dagann?" Darth Plagueis replied. The Muun pulled at his arm, and they entered an alleyway.

"Uncle, we have to get out of here. Palpatine will most likely try to hunt you down." Dagann stated. Plagueis nodded. "For safety reasons, I am going to call you Hego for safety reasons."

"Understoon, Dagann. We should go to your mother's place here." Hego replied. Dagann shook his head.

"My mother was killed, that is why I was searching for you. My older brother is across the planet, we have to go there." Dagann replied. Hego sighed.

"Well then we go there, Dagann." Hego responded. They both left the alleyway and found a taxi that would take them to near where Dagann's brother, Haznal, lived.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

As Darth Maul fended off both Mace Windu and Kit Fisto's attacks, he noticed that most, almost all, the Jedi had made it out of the Temple. He didn't like that, so continued his push and slashed a nearby Knight on the chest, who fell to the ground. A Padawan rushed over to him, but Maul drove his lightsaber through the two of them. Mace winced at the sight, and began to wildly attack Maul, using Vaapad. Kit flipped over Maul and kicked him forward, and Mace's lightsaber drove itself into Maul's side. Maul grunted, and then kicked Mace forward. Now, he only had to deal with Kit.

Maul spun in a circle and grazed Kit's knee. Kit fell back, and Maul drove forward. Mace returned to the fight, and threw a chair at Maul, who fell to the ground. He attempted to stand back up, but Kit slashed at his robotic leg, which forced him to crawl back to avoid the hit. Maul got up, and attempted to slash Mace's side, who jumped out of the way. Mace swung his blade at Maul, who Force-pushed him backwards into the wall, as Saesee Tiin arrived. Mace returned and picked up Agen's body, and placed it on a table to rest for a later funeral.

Maul spun in a circle, blocking both Kit and Saesee's attacks with ease. Eventually, Kit Force-pushed him into a speeder, which he used as an escape route, to go somewhere that the Jedi didn't know of.

"We have to get out of here, _now_." Mace said, hoisting up Agen's body as they all returned to a shuttle. Yoda transmitted them the coordinates to Tython as they entered the shuttle, and set the coordinates. Now, almost every Jedi at the temple had gotten out, but the same couldn't be said for the ones on mission. Quinlan had managed to get on a ship soon after with several Knights, and soon the Temple was empty.

* * *

 **TYTHON**

As all the Jedi arrived at Tython, Yoda knew this would be a new start to the Jedi. Obi-Wan worried for what Anakin was doing, as Bail Organa's ship, the _Tantive IV_ arrived at Tython with Padmé and the babies. They had to rebuild the Republic from the ground-up, as now the Sith ruled the old Republic. Few Senators remained who openly opposed Palpatine's rule, and they had "mysterious deaths".

But now, the Jedi were few. And they had to rebuild on Tython.

And they had to live on only hope that they could win.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yep, you'll have to wait longer to find out what happened to Anakin. Fun! Also, to answer some questions you may have-**

 **1\. Dagann and Haznal are both OCs, but Plagueis' actual name is Hego Damask II, so I'm using Hego for the time being.**

 **Next chapter(s);**

 **What happens on Serenno, Plagueis plots revenge, Maul finds Plagueis and Dagann, The Skywalker twins, Tython and lots more!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Rise of Darth Plagueis

**Chapter 10**

 **THE RISE OF DARTH PLAGUEIS**

* * *

 _Ahsoka looked Anakin in the eyes, still yellow with hate. Anakin stared back._

 _"Do it." Dooku ordered. A single tear rolled down Anakin's cheek._

 _"Ahsoka..." he whispered_.

* * *

 **SERENNO**

"Ahsoka..." Anakin whispered again. Ahsoka shook her head, and retracted her blades. Anakin couldn't get himself to smile.

"You have failed me, apprentice." Dooku stated, before rising upwards. Ahsoka smiled at Anakin, turned around and threw her blade at Dooku. It sliced him clean in half, and he fell back down onto his seat. Ahsoka grabbed the lightsaber, and threw both of her red blades on to the ground, and hugged Anakin tightly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." she whispered, and began to cry into his robes. Anakin let her into an embrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. Dooku tricked you, this was his fault." Anakin replied, stroking her back lekku.

"It was my fault. I... I let him take control of me. Y-You were the only one who could truly save me from him..." Ahsoka stated in between tears. Anakin took her to the hangar where his ship was waiting, after retrieving his lightsaber from Dooku's desk, trying not to look at Dooku's body.

"What about your lightsabers?" Anakin asked on the way to the ship.

"I made some on Shili, they were a bit different. I found some crystals near my house, I don't know why they were there." Ahsoka replied, before walking into a room and coming out with two lightsabers that resembled her old ones, except when she ignited them, they were white. She placed them on her belt and hugged Anakin again. "Thank you for everything." she stated.

* * *

They both returned to the ship, and tried to contact the temple. Nothing came through.

"That's not good." Anakin stated. Ahsoka agreed. He contacted Obi-Wan instead.

 _"Anakin? Where are you?"_ Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"Serenno." Anakin replied as if it were common knowledge.

 _"SERENNO?! Anakin, what are you doing there!?"_ Obi-Wan exclaimed. At this point, he had completely forgotten what Yoda told him.

"Ehh..." Anakin began, but was cut off by Ahsoka speaking.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." she said happily.

 _"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Hello to you aswell, Ahsoka. Anyway, we have a situation. The Temple has been overrun, the Chancellor was a Sith Lord, and your wife gave birth."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Padmé gave birth?" Anakin exclaimed, ignoring the part about the Temple and Chancellor. Obi-Wan's hologram nodded.

 _"I'm sending you the coordinates for where we are currently rebuilding the Jedi. I'm afraid many Jedi died due to clones turning on them._ _"_ Obi-Wan said before the coordinates arrived and Anakin punched them into the hyperdrive, and off they went.

"Also- the Chancellor is a Sith?" Anakin asked.

 _"A maid saw him fighting another Sith with a red lightsaber. We can only assume that other sith is dead."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"Also, a question of my own - how did you get Ahsoka back?"_

"Dooku ordered her to kill me, but she didn't and instead killed Dooku." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan shrugged.

 _"Okay. Anyway, the planet we're on is Tython. Yes - that means it's not actually a legend."_ Obi-Wan stated, before the ship exited hyperspace, and his hologram dissapeared.

"Anakin, what do you think happened to Rex?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Hego and Dagann entered the small hut to find Haznal waiting for them.

"Dagann? Uncle Hego?" he questioned almost immediately. Hego nodded.

"We need your help overthrowing Sidious." Hego stated. Haznal motioned for them to sit down, and handed out spoons and bowls of soup. A Muun woman, about two years older than Haznal came out of the kitchen and sat down next to them.

"Dagann, Hego, this is my wife Karin." Haznal stated. Karin smiled, and they began to eat their soup.

"Why do you need to overthrow Sidious? Is he the Chancellor?" Haznal inquired. Hego nodded.

"He is. And we need your help. I also think the Jedi have gone into hiding, which takes them out of the picture." Hego paused. "But they aren't completely out of the picture. Once we deal with revenge, I will make you two my apprentices." he said, pointing to his nephews.

"Apprentices? Didn't you once say that Darth Bane created a Rule of Two?" Dagann asked.

"Yes, but the time for that is over. I plan on creating an empire." Hego replied. Karin smiled at the thought of her being in a position of power with her husband. Seemingly reading her mind, Hego adressed that.

"Yes, you will be in a position of power, Karin." Hego stated. Karin's grin became broader, as she took their empty bowls back to the kitchen. Hego cleared his throat, and turned to his nephews.

"There are many former Sith and Dark Acolytes in the galaxy." Hego stated. "I have foreseen many battles between us and the Jedi, but I know we shall be victorious. I sense there is a Sith who has recently returned to the light, but I will turn them back." Hego smiled and imagined his army of Sith. Suddenly, the door bursted open and a red Zabrak stood in the doorway with mechanical legs.

"I know who you are." the Zabrak stated. "And I want to be a part of your empire." Hego looked at the towering beast before him, and knew that this person would be a very good addition to his Sith.

"I know who you are as well, Maul. You want revenge on Sidious as well, don't you?" Hego asked.

"He killed my brother, and killed the person who saved me from death. I will kill him and then I will kill Kenobi." Maul growled. Hego smiled.

"I will make sure you get your revenge on the Jedi as well, Maul." Hego responded. Maul stomped out of the house, as quickly as he came. "My empire is already growing. Soon we will destroy Sidious."

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Mace Windu was a bit apprehensive at first when hearing that Ahsoka Tano had returned to the light, but decided that if they were to rebuild the Jedi, they needed all they could get. And it was extremely rare for a Sith to return to the light, so he knew that was good. Anakin's rusty freighter landed outside of the new Temple, already being rebuilt. Anakin came out first, and later Ahsoka came out, but didn't say much other than hello to a few people.

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin swiftly asked. Obi-Wan tapped him on the shoulder, and directed him plus Ahsoka, who just followed him around, to a room near the top of the Temple. It was already refurbished, and Padmé was sitting in a chair, holding a baby Leia. Luke was in a crib nearby.

"Ani!" she exclaimed, and she gave Leia to Obi-Wan for a moment during a hug with Anakin, and then retrieved her. She noticed Ahsoka. "Ahsoka?" she asked.

"I'm here." Ahsoka replied, and walked over to her.

"I'm glad to see you, Ahsoka." Padmé stated. Ahsoka smiled. Obi-Wan stood to the side, watching the whole encounter, when he was interrupted by the rude beeping of his holocom. He answered the call.

 _"Master Kenobi._ _"_ Mace Windu sternly said, _"We require you, Skywalker and Tano at the council chambers. Immediately."_ The holocom turned off, and he turned to both Ahsoka and Anakin, who followed down to the new council chambers, much larger than the old one. The only council members who were there were Mace Windu, Yoda, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Depa Billaba and Eeth Koth, who Ahsoka didn't even know was on the Council. She also realized that there had to be some replacements. Of course, Obi-Wan would have been seated but was standing next to Ahsoka and Anakin.

"We have made a decision regarding your marriage, Skywalker. We decided to change the Code, as it was a unanimous decision." Windu stated.

"Return to the Order, you may, young Ahsoka." Yoda said.

"I don't think I will." Ahsoka responded. The Council was not surprised, and after discussing the new Council, they decided that the Council would now consist of Yoda, Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos, Depa Billaba, and two surviving Jedi who were not present, Yaddle and Coleman Kcaj.

Ahsoka and Anakin left the chambers, and Obi-Wan sat down in his seat.

"Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sure. I can't live with the feeling that I could suddenly go back and try to kill you all." Ahsoka responded.

"You wouldn't do that. But promise me that you'll stay here on Tython? If you leave, they'll capture you, Ahsoka." Anakin pleaded.

"I promise." Ahsoka replied. She hugged Anakin one more time, before walking off into the forest to start her new life. Anakin watched as she dissapeared into the forest, and wondered how she would fare on her own. But he knew that Ahsoka would do good. He expected her to make a home, and get her own food. But he also hoped that maybe they would see eachother again.

* * *

 **MOS EISLEY, TATOOINE**

Bounty hunters enjoyed when there were new bounties on the table. But when they heard that they would get _one million credits_ for every Jedi they killed, they were excited. They noticed that some had higher bounties than others. A Jedi High Council member would get five million and killing Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker or Mace Windu would get fifteen million. They all rejoiced, and plotted to kill.

But one bounty hunter had a better idea. They had recently returned from Coruscant with the faceplate of the Separatist General Grievous, and planned to sell it through the black market. They had also found four lightsabers, probably his. Their name was Lata Nevorra, a female blue Twi'lek who everyone else knew _not_ to mess with. They had single-handedly killed a Jedi and had trained themselves how to use their lightsaber.

Lata walked into the hot sun of Tatooine, and took the long walk through Mos Eisley to their home, a decently-sized shack on the outskirts. They placed their new trophies on a shelf, next to many other trophies including a Clone Captain's helmet, a blue crystal, and components for a ship.

But they kept a secret, they were Force-sensitive and had trained as a Jedi for several years, until they were presumed dead on Geonosis. They became a bounty hunter, and changed their name from Gunda Reiosh to Lata Nevorra. They knew that if they were discovered using the Force, people would kill them and collect a bounty. So Lata hid under the shadows, silently training themself with ancient Jedi holograms.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"The First Galactic Empire!" Chancellor Palpatine, now Emperor Palpatine, finished declaring the new order in replacement for the Republic. He had ordered the few remaining Separatist leaders to stop, and had just finished a rant on how the Jedi had betrayed him, and subsequently shocked himself in the face with Force lightning to go on with the ruse.

The Senators applauded, not really understanding what was happening, just going with the flow. Palpatine let this go for a minute, and then returned to his office, where he plotted who to take as an apprentice. There weren't many options, and he thought Maul was ideal, but Palpatine didn't realize that there were four figures watching him. Plagueis, Dagann, Haznal and Maul. They would take their position as the leaders of the Empire.

Palpatine turned around in his desk, and noticed they were all there.

"So you didn't die. No matter, I will kill you this time." Sidious snarled, and ignited his blade. All four of Plagueis' followers ignited their blades as well, and soon there was a flurry of red on red in the already extremely red office. Sidious was about to stab Haznal in the gut, when Dagann blocked his blow. Sidious ignited his second blade and prevented an attack from Maul.

Plagueis charged, but Sidious blocked that as well. He kicked Dagann off to the side, and then Force pushed Maul on top of him. Haznal whipped his saber around and attempted to slice Sidious' leg off, but was unprepared when Sidious' blade punctured his side. Dagann opened his eyes, and jumped out of Maul, and leaped towards Sidious. Sidious blocked his enraged attempt, and then kicked Haznal's limp body towards the wall. Maul got up, and moved towards the three. Sidious noticed this, and leaped backwards over the other combatants.

* * *

They began to fight in the hallway leading to the main office, and Maul slashed paintings in half on the way. Dagann leaped upwards and was about to deal a fatal blow to Sidious, but instead he found Force lightning in his face. Maul was kicked off to the side, and soon it was Plagueis versus Sidious once again.

"This time, you will not defeat me." Plagueis growled.

"Don't get too cocky." Sidious replied, and drove his saber towards Plagueis' side. Plagueis reached out with the Force and grabbed Haznal's blade and blocked it. The Muun flipped over Sidious and slashed him in the ankle. Sidious grunted, then turned around and unleashed a massive Force blast that sent him, Dagann and Maul flying to his desk. Sidious sprinted to their location, and Plagueis blocked him from doing anything. Dagann stood up, and charged, slashing Sidious' left leg off. He fell to the floor.

"As I said, you will not defeat me." Plagueis said. Sidious smiled, then unleashed Force lightning on all three of them. Maul, with his mechanical legs, was severely damaged by this and fell to the ground. Dagann was sent tumbling towards the window, and Plagueis unleashed his own lightning on Sidious. Sidious' was blue, Plagueis' was red. They created an eerie purple glow around them, and soon the sheer amount of force put into this caused them both to fly into the wall.

Sidious could barely stand up, and sent a saber flying at Dagann's head. Plagueis jumped in the way and grabbed the saber, before charging towards Sidious with it. Sidious unleashed more lightning upon him as Dagann stood up.

"POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" Sidious screec

* * *

hed, and moved forward, his missing leg causing almost nothing for him. Dagann rushed towards him and slashed at him, but Sidious picked him up with the Force and flew him into the wall across the room. Plagueis caught all the lightning with his saber, and moved forward, until they were less than a meter apart.

"You will DIE!" Plagueis screamed, and brought his lightsaber up for the finishing blow, and then brought it down. Sidious jumped out of the way, and laughed.

"No I will not!" Sidious replied, and charged with a strange blade drawn. It was the Darksaber. He clashed with Plagueis' blade, and they swung their swords around wildly until Plagueis found a weakspot. He slashed at Sidious' chest, and he fell to the floor. Sidious grasped his chest, and then Plagueis forced his red blade into the old Sith's heart.

* * *

 **MOS EISLEY, TATOOINE**

Lata Nevorra scanned the streets of Mos Eisley. She walked out of her home, and into the cantina. There, she saw the patrons fighting. Guns blazing. And then, there was a quick beeping sound. Everyone stopped, and looked around, until the cantina exploded. Glass and stone flew everywhere, and there were screams. Lata's vision became blurry, and she saw a Rodian fly over her, and then everything went black.

Lata woke up a few minutes later, and found that people had been trying to remove the rubble. There was blood everywhere, and Lata slowly tried to stand up, but had to hold her leg, before sitting down on a flat brick. There was a huge gash on her knee, and she found her right lekku was bleeding. She sighed, and slowly stood up again.

The Rodian Lata had seen flying across the room was being rolled away on some sort of bed, there were several other people rushing around. There was an Aqualish who was bleeding on the side, a few other people bleeding in several different places.

"He's running!" a man screamed. Lata looked to the side and saw several men with blasters running after a strange man in a black cloak. The man looked to be in his thirties. She then saw a Kyuzo wearing a metal hat, which she recognized as the bounty hunter Embo. Embo threw his hat at the man, and the man fell to the floor. The other men chasing him began to drag him back to the center of town.

"Does anyone know this guy?" one of the men asked the people scattered around the center of town.

"I think he's my sister's boyfriend!" someone replied. "Although a lot of people look like that."

The man, now being held up for the town to see, began to speak in a tongue unknown to many people.

"From what I can tell from what he's saying, he's saying something about 'the ancient warlords will come for you'" one of the men stated. Several other people laughed, as they thought the man was joking. But then suddenly, a man with a vibroblade ran up and stabbed the man who spoke in the unknown tongue. There were shocked gasps throughout the town, but then the man began to kill other people.

Lata brought up her blaster and fired three shots at the man. He turned around, and deflected them back towards her. She jumped out of the way.

"It's Dierin Petam!" someone screamed. The man called Dierin quickly killed the woman who screamed, and then impaled a second man. Lata shot more at Dierin, who deflected them as well. Other people began to fire, but Dierin deflected all of them.

Embo, off to the side, threw his hat at Dierin, who then sliced it in half and pulled out a blaster, before firing several shots at Embo, who fell to the ground, dead. A Zabrak woman named Sugi rushed over to his side.

"EMBO!" Sugi yelped. Dierin fired at her, but she quickly jumped out of the way. Dierin then returned to the rest of the townsfolk.

"I love some chaos." Dierin growled.

* * *

 **There we have it. Sugi and Embo are not OCs, but Lata, Dierin and all of the other strange people, like Haznal's family, are all OC. So many OCs, and so many more to come!**

 **Next chapter - continuation of the Mos Eisley incident and a look at Tython. Also, Obi-Wan goes to Mandalore.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Rogue Jedi

**Chapter 11**

 **THE ROGUE JEDI**

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Yoda watched everything from a distance. The younglings training, knights with their new padawans, it was as if the war did not exist. But it was nightfall. The darkness was coming, and the light was leaving. Yoda knew that his life was slowly ending. He would give the mantle of Grand Master to young Skywalker. He had changed the Order so much, Yoda was blind to it all. He could never see that the young boy could change the code with something as simple as twins.

The twins were going to be important in the new war. But someone unseen, someone else, as Yoda knew, would be the ruler in it all. This unseen person would be discovered in many years, when they needed him. When the Jedi and the galaxy needed him, he would awaken.

Yoda sighed, and returned to his much larger meditative chambers. He sat, and saw the future. He saw the Jedi falling, but he saw the man. The savior, and it was not Skywalker. Only with Skywalker and the man, the galaxy would be saved from the darkness.

* * *

Padmé smiled, watching over Luke and Leia as they both squirmed around in their cribs. She looked over to the entrance when she heard the door open, and Anakin was there.

"Ani!" Padmé exclaimed, before running over to him and holding him close. Anakin looked over to their twins, and smiled.

"We're finally safe from war, Padmé. We can raise our children in peace." Anakin stated. Padmé held him tighter. Anakin moved away, and looked in at Leia in her crib. Padmé followed, and they wrapped an arm around eachother.

"I hope so." Padmé whispered. "But there's a new war around the corner, Anakin."

"Let's hope that by then, we'll be ready." Anakin replied. Padmé smiled.

* * *

 **TATOOINE**

Lata moved to the side, and continued to fire at Dierin. Dierin blocked most of the shots with his vibroblade, but eventually a shot hit him in the knee. He crumpled to the floor, and then brought out a lightwhip, and whipped it outwards towards Lata. It pulled her legs together, and she began to be covered in electricity.

Lata was flung face-first onto a piece of metal, but it was flat and only caused minor bruising. One of the men who was restraining Dierin earlier punched him in the face. Dierin fired three consecutive shots into that man's chest, and he fell to the ground. Lata then brought out a knife of her own and threw it at Dierin. It punctured his stomach, and then Dierin pulled it out.

Dierin groaned, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Townsfolk rushed over to Lata and freed her from the lightwhip, and then began to tend to her injuries. They hailed her as a hero.

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly walked to the old ship Anakin had used to get back Ahsoka. He rubbed his chin, and contacted Anakin.

"Anakin, can I borrow your ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _"If you promise not to blow it up this time."_ Anakin replied.

"That wasn't my fault, you need to care more for your ship." Obi-Wan responded. Anakin's hologram rolled his eyes.

 _"Fine."_ Anakin stated. His hologram blinked off, and Obi-Wan entered the ship. He began to lift off the grounds of the Temple, and several other Jedi on the ground watched. The ship sprinted off into space, and the Jedi returned to their business. Obi-Wan punched in the coordinates for Mandalore. He needed to talk with Bo-Katan.

* * *

 **MANDALORE**

Obi-Wan landed in the midst of a massive battle between the remnants of Maul's Shadow Collective and Bo-Katan's Nite Owls. The sky was filled with fire and blasters, the landing pad was covered with bodies. He had managed to bring his old Mandalorian suit, and had painted it a similar color to the Nite Owls so they wouldn't attack him.

Then, he noticed Bo-Katan coming towards him.

"Master Kenobi?" Bo-Katan asked.

"It's me." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm afraid the Republic won't be much help."

"I know that, but we're doing a good enough job." Bo-Katan said. "Why are you here?"

"To help. I know, eventually that the Empire is going to come here, they have Maul on their side. He will most likely try to merge the Shadow Collective and the Empire." Obi-Wan stated, before taking out his lightsaber, and immediately cut down two Shadow Collective soldiers. Bo-Katan shot down a few more, and then they split up.

"That doesn't sound good." Bo-Katan yelled over the battle. Obi-Wan nodded, but she didn't see it. He swung forward and killed some more soldiers, when he looked into the sky. There was a ship coming in.

* * *

 **TATOOINE**

Lata awoke in a medical bed, with a doctor tending to her injuries. She inspected the room, then looked at the doctor. The doctor was a female human, who turned around and smiled at Lata.

"Hello, Ms. Nevorra. Lots of people in Mos Eisley are applauding your bravery. You will have to be in the hospital for a few more days, you have a few broken ribs and some burns on your legs." the doctor said. Lata rested her head back on the pillow. The doctor soon left the room, and she was soon back asleep, dreaming of her former life as a Jedi.

 _There was her former Master, Deloks Catax, and her rushing through the forests of Kashyyyk. Soon, they were ambushed. Several commando droids began to fire, and Deloks was injured in the leg. Lata destroyed most of them, but one got a stray shot to Deloks' chest._

 _"You were a great Padawan... Lata..." was his final words to her before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he was gone._

Lata's eyes opened and she saw the doctor dead at the entrance of her room, and she peered out the door. There were several men speaking, and she could barely make out what they were speaking about. She only heard bits and pieces, such as "there's supposedly a former Jedi here" and "but Lord Ikans wants her alive". She immediately knew _why_ this Lord Ikans wanted her alive, because the Empire had said that before you kill the Jedi, you bring them to Coruscant, now Imperial City. If they weren't worthy or couldn't be turned, the bounty hunter who caught them could do the honors of killing the Jedi.

Lata gasped quietly, and some of the men noticed it. They started to walk towards her slowly. Lata duck back into the room, and found a scalpel in a drawer. She picked it up and stood in a battle stance. She knew this wasn't the best weapon, but it would work.

"Did you hear that?" one of the men, a Rodian, said.

"Yes... check each room." another man, a furred species Lata couldn't identify, replied. The Rodian walked into Lata's room and Lata stood ready to attack him.

* * *

 **MANDALORE**

Obi-Wan continued to slash through the Shadow Collective defenses, and soon found the corpse of Savage Opress on the ground. He stared at it for a moment, when suddenly someone attacked him from behind. He turned around and swiped, and saw Darth Maul standing there.

"Hello, Kenobi. It's time for me to get my revenge, once and for all." Maul snarled, then jabbed his lightsaber towards Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan blocked it and flipped over the back of Maul. Maul spun around and slashed at any open space he could, but couldn't hit anything.

Obi-Wan attempted to cut off a limb, but Maul jumped backwards over Savage's body. Obi-Wan and Maul continued to jab and slash at one another, until Obi-Wan force pushed Maul backwards again. Maul grabbed on to the edge of the platform, and then jumped up to the platform above Obi-wan. Obi-Wan followed and swiped at Maul's back, who blocked the attack and turned around.

"You aren't getting revenge today, Maul." Obi-Wan said. Maul continued to use his rage to fuel his attacks until they were both inside the throne room. When they were both in a saber lock, a stray blaster bolt from outside punctured Maul's side. Maul growled and then continued to fight back Obi-Wan. Eventually, he jumped out of the room and back on to his ship and left. Obi-Wan sighed and walked out of the throne room as well. It was much quieter, and he noticed Bo-Katan's forces had managed to clean up most of the Shadow Collective.

Obi-Wan slowly walked to Anakin's freighter and sat down on the ramp. Bo-Katan walked up to him.

"There isn't much left to deal with here, Kenobi. You don't have to stay, you know." Bo-Katan told him.

"If you don't mind, I think I will." Obi-Wan responded. "Maul fled, most likely the Empire won't come here, he only wants me." Bo-Katan sighed.

"Okay. Goodbye, let's hope we can get rid of the Emperor and his insanity." Bo-Katan said. Obi-Wan smiled.

"We need all the help we can get, Bo-Katan." Obi-Wan said, before returning on to the ship and punching in the coordinates for Tython. He knew that if he went on small missions such as these, the Jedi could get more allies, and there would be more aid in overthrowing Plagueis.

* * *

 **TATOOINE**

The Rodian lunged at Lata, but the scalpel in her hand plunged into his arm. The Rodian yelped and pulled back, when Lata began to punch him in the stomach as he fell back to the hallway. The second man, now Lata recognized it as a Sesho, jumped into the room and attempted to hit Lata in the face. She ducked and kicked him in the side, before jumping behind the Rodian and grabbing a knife from his belt.

She used the knife to stab the Rodian in the stomach before throwing it at the Sesho's head, who ducked and charged. Lata rolled under him and pushed him forward. She grabbed the knife from the other side of the hallway and stabbed him in the chest. The Sesho fell to the floor, but managed to get out a gun and shoot it. Lata quickly jumped to the side when the blaster bolt hit the wall.

She turned around and noticed another man, a male human, coming in her direction. She identified him as the ruthless bounty hunter Szarou Catana, the leader of a group of bounty hunters. She now knew that the two people she had just killed were Szarou's Soldiers bounty hunters. Szarou pulled out a vibroblade, and stood in a battle ready stance. Lata also grabbed a vibroblade from the dead Sesho.

The two engaged in a fierce duel, blocking and swinging at eachother. Since Lata had much more experience with a melee weapon and was force-sensitive, she had an advantage. After breaking through Szarou's defenses, Lata plunged the vibroblade into the man's chest, who stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly rushed out of the building.

* * *

When she was far enough away from Mos Eisley, she stopped. Not because she was tired, but she sensed someone was near. On her way out she had retrieved a lightsaber, her original one, from her hut.

"Who's there?" Lata asked aloud. She heard footsteps, and then a face appeared who she immediately recognized, a person she had gone on many missions alongside. "Master Kota?"

Rahm Kota appeared, and stared. "Gunda?!" he exclaimed, before walking towards her. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not, and please call me Lata." Lata said. Rahm nodded. "I need a way to get off this planet, bounty hunters have been searching for me."

"They have been searching for me as well, Gun-" He interrupted himself. "Lata." Lata smiled. "I might be able to make contact with the Temple, but last I heard they moved to Tython, which coordinates are unknown to the Emperor." He stopped speaking and Lata turned around, and they saw several bounty hunters ready to kill.

"Two Jedi, how fun." one of them said. Lata and Rahm both ignited their lightsabers, and the bounty hunters opened fire. Their shots were deflected back, and they attempted all they could to stop the Jedi. Three fell within seconds, and two remained. Rahm charged up to one and impaled him through the heart, while deflecting shots from the other. The other attempted to shoot Lata as well, but one of the shots she deflected killed him.

"I'll make contact now." Rahm said, pulling out a comlink, and soon he could hear Mace Windu.

"Master Kota?" Windu asked.

"Hello, Master Windu. I'm stranded on Tatooine with Gunda Reiosh, and yes, she is alive." Rahm replied.

"We will have to speak about that later, I am sending Master Vos to retrieve you." Windu said.

"Also, her name is now Lata Nevorra." Rahm added, sending their coordinates.

"Okay." Windu said, before the comlink turned off.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

Quinlan's ship landed in the desert at their coordinates and both Lata and Rahm entered. They sat down next to Quinlan as the ship entered hyperspace back to Tython.

"I didn't know you were still alive." Quinlan said, starting up the conversation.

"I was alive, but my former Master didn't survive. I became a bounty hunter, because I felt as if something was going to happen and I shouldn't have been in the Order. I guess I was right." Lata said. Quinlan smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you as well Rahm." Quinlan said.

"You as well. How many Jedi have survived?" Rahm replied.

"Most of the Council survived, but mostly everyone who was on a mission died. I remember that Master Billaba's new Padawan had been seperated from her, and nobody knew what happened to him. Caleb Dume, I think." Quinlan said. Rahm sighed.

"Let's hope we don't lose anymore." Rahm said.

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Padmé enjoyed the time alone with Anakin and her children, just them with no worries. Luke and Leia squirmed in their cribs, and Padmé smiled on at them. Anakin wrapped his arm around her neck, and they looked down.

"They're adorable." Padmé said.

"They are. I'm so glad that we can live in peace here on Tython." Anakin stated. Padmé nodded slowly. This was their new home, and nothing could take it from them.

* * *

 **THE HAPPY ENDING! So cute, those babies are. It's not the last chapter, though.**

 **Caleb Dume was the original name of Kanan Jarrus, and he will show up later, but not in this story. Just a note, the next story will take place 17 years after this. I have most of it planned out.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writer's block for the past week, and after thinking about ways to include Rahm Kota and Quinlan Vos in my story, I got this idea. This isn't the last you're seeing them, or Lata for that matter. They will also play a big role in the second story.**

 **Next chapter is almost entirely focused on Yoda. It's going to be him with more visions, including the mystery man from the stone temple.**

 **A hint at the mystery man from the stone temple's identity: It's going to be a character that I absolutely love.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Coming Storm

**Chapter 12**

 **THE COMING STORM**

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Yoda sat in his Council seat, quietly listening to the conversations about Lata Nevorra rejoining the Order, and wanting to be referred to as "Lata" instead of her original name. Yoda was glad Rahm Kota was alive, he would be good with stealth missions due to his experience with going solo.

Once the Council meeting was over, Yoda stood up and walked to his meditation chambers. There, he wanted to figure out who this man who would save the galaxy was, and who was the person who would find him.

 _Three figures walked into the stone temple. Two were shorter than the other, and the other was easily recognizable as a Togruta._ Yoda knew who this was, but wondered why she played such an important role.

 _A building went up in flames, as a Sith and a Jedi fought within. Crying and yelling could be heard, there must have been people close to this Jedi who were watching this. The building then exploded._

 _A planet explodes into a million pieces._

 _The man's face is there, and his eyes open._

Yoda's vision ends, and he understands. Although this man was from a time long ago, Yoda knew exactly who it was. This person was truly going to save the galaxy from Plagueis, and Yoda knew that. Whenever this man awakened, everyone would know.

* * *

Yoda walked out of the Jedi Temple, inspecting the landscape. Tall pines cast long shadows as the sun set, the rivers make a calm sound, and the hills that show stand out. Yoda begins to walk towards a flat plains area where Bail Organa and Mon Mothma are working on starting the Resistance. The base is nearby, but not too close. The gravel paths crunch under Yoda's feet and gimer stick, and he knows this was meant to be the Jedi's homeworld.

"It was." a voice said from behind him. He turns around and sees Satele Shan. "It was made for the Jedi, it is where we were supposed to be. That is why you are here."

"The end of an old age, beginning of a new." Yoda replied.

"The end of the old Order. You have started an Order that will prosper for years to come, the Jedi are reborn." Satele said. "Many people will fall in the battles to come, but we will persevere."

"Important parts, many will play." Yoda added.

"Yes. The man who will be awakened. The Chosen One. The Togruta, the master of the Chosen One and many more. Everyone will have a purpose, Yoda." Satele continued.

"A purpose, you have, too?" Yoda inquired.

"It was to guide you here. I was bound to this world when I died." Satele explained. "You know now, Yoda, that everyone has a purpose in this war." Her ghost dissipates, and Yoda is left alone on the gravel pathway as night falls. Yoda does not go towards the Resistance base that is being built, but rather into the forest. Here is an old pathway, not gravel, only a clearing with stones. He follows the stones to a lake where he identifies a hut.

Yoda noticed the hut wasn't complete, which made sense. He knew who lived here, and maybe she wouldn't like him being there. But times have changed, and Yoda slowly walks towards her. She stands up from her chair.

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"Offer you help, I do." Yoda said.

"I don't need any." Ahsoka replied.

"Matter, that does not." Yoda told her before lifting a large flat piece of wood onto the roof of the hut. She began to lift other pieces of wood in order to finish the hut. It was much larger than the one on Shili, and once they finished the roof, Yoda smiled at her. She smiled back, and the small green figure wandered back to the Temple as Ahsoka walked into her home, happy that her home was finally done.

* * *

Yoda continued through the forest until he found what he was looking for. He began up a steep hill, and while he walked up, boulders tumbled down. Yoda jumped over one, then another, and soon he had reached the top. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and there he saw a massive ocean, waves slowly moving towards the beaches. Off in the distance, there was a small island with a lone tree.

He surveyed the landscape, and noticed the beginning of the river that snaked around the Temple, which he decided would be a good place to go tomorrow. The sun began to dissapear lower under the horizon, and Yoda climbed back down the hill, and returned to the Temple. It was quiet, like it was before the war. When everyone had gone to sleep, and you could hear the wildlife of the planet making beautiful songs.

Yoda returned to his quarters, and sat down on his bed. He imagined the landscape he had seen earlier, before returing to sleep.

* * *

 **JEDI TEMPLE, UPPER LEVELS, TYTHON**

Anakin kept having the same dream replay in his mind. It was of everyone he cared about dying. He saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan being killed by the Sith Lord. He saw Padmé being choked by Darth Maul. He saw the Jedi Temple going up in flames, and he saw Luke and Leia being carried away by a man in black robes. He saw himself burning up alongside the other Jedi within the Temple.

It was all he ever saw when he slept, and he couldn't get the fear out of his mind. He couldn't let this happen, and he would stop at anything to prevent this. He would make sure that everyone was safe, so he jolted awake in the middle of the night. Padmé was there right next to him, and his babies were across the room. He sighed, and stood up. He moved over to the window, and tried to get a view of what was there in the night. Off in the distance, he thought he saw lights.

 _Ahsoka,_ he thought. That must be where she was living. She was okay. The Temple was not on fire. He could feel Obi-Wan's presence in the Force.

* * *

 **IMPERIAL CITY**

Darth Plagueis was awake, and he was plotting how to get rid of the Jedi. He didn't know where they were, they had hidden themselves from him well. Eventually, he would draw them out and finish them once and for all. But, he also received visions of this man from the stone temple who destroyed his plans. The man was causing trouble, destroying Plagueis' armies.

Plagueis had to find a way to deal with this threat, but for now, there was no threat. For now, he needed to weed out any rebels or Jedi. He began to search through Palpatine's old desk, and he found something that would be perfect.

It was titled "DEATH STAR PROJECT" and it also told what it did. Plagueis smiled at all of this detail, it would be perfect to destroy the Jedi. He typed in the hologram for his admiral.

"Admiral Tarkin, I am sending you a project that I plan on creating within the next 15 years." Plagueis said, before he copied it into the hologram. Tarkin nodded once he had recieved it.

"This looks good." Tarkin said, before his hologram dissapeared. Plagueis turned around, and stared out at what used to be Coruscant. Off in the distance, he could see the ruins of the Jedi Temple. He would make sure wherever they were, it would be burned down. They would be killed. He would have true power, and nobody would dare stop it. He was invincible.

* * *

 **TYTHON**

Ahsoka Tano sat comfortably in her chair, wondering what was happening around the galaxy. She didn't expect Yoda to come and offer help, but now that her house was finished, she could rest. She took another sip of her tea, and walked across the house to the other end, where she stared out a window. Beside her bed was her two lightsabers. Ahsoka looked at them, before packing them in a drawer and sitting down.

Ahsoka had made a friendship with Bail Organa, and was soon let into the "covert operatives" division of the Resistance. She didn't know why Bail had been so homely, but she didn't care that much. The Resistance had only been started, and to let it grow they had given certain people who opposed the Empire's rule cells. They could build their cells, and there was a point when everyone would merge their cells.

But that time wasn't now, everyone knew. It would be a long time before that was true, but for now they just had to wait, while the coming storm gathered. Ahsoka lied down on her bed, and drifted off to sleep along with the rest of the people on Tython.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Yoda stood overlooking the Jedi infront of the Temple. He saw the youngling classes, the padawans training, the Knights and Masters smiling, and it was perfect. Only now could he understand why Satele had sent them here, not because of the views, because of the peace. He turned around, and returned to the Temple. He made his way up the stairs, all the way to the top of the building, where he discovered a passageway into a hill that lied directly behind the Temple.

Yoda made his way through the passageway that he discovered that morning, when he discovered a balcony that was overlooking the same ocean he saw the other day. But out of nowhere, a red blade pierced through the balcony's bottom, and the balcony tumbled towards the sea. Yoda quickly jumped on to the beach, and looked over to where the red blade came.

A woman that he didn't recognize was standing there.

"Never thought you Jedi would return." the woman said. She was not human, and Yoda immediately recognized it from him searching through the remains of the Archives on Ossus. It was a Flesh Raider, and they were evolved to speak Basic, and seemed more powerful.

"Enemies, we do not have to be." Yoda said, attempting to calm the woman down, but to no avail.

"Oh we have to." the woman said, before charging at Yoda with red blade raised high above her. Yoda ignited his short green blade and began to twist and twirl around the woman. The woman wasn't expecting this sort of attack, and Yoda pierced her back, and she shrieked and fell to the floor.

"Gahh... they will be coming for you, silly Jedi!" the woman said in her last dying breaths. Yoda frowned, and returned to the tunnel, picking up the woman's fallen lightsaber. He was going to inform the rest of the Order that this safe haven wasn't exactly safe.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

He saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing. For millenia, he had been stored away, oblivious to the world. What had happened? Who had conquered, and who had fell? While he was in his carbonite prison, he was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't die, but he couldn't live. Dreams of what he was, he wondered.

He didn't know much, hoped everyone he cared was safe. He hoped every one of his enemies was no longer a threat, no matter the reason for that. But there was only one thing that he was truly sure of, and that was his name. His name, the name that people feared, or the name that people looked up to.

He could never forget his name, and many others could never forget it as well. He knew his name. His name had been burned into people's memory, by battle or by family. He held on to what his name was.

* * *

 **BAHAHAHA! You'd think I'd really tell you the secret name? If you thought I would, then you were mistaken. Anyway, now the Jedi have Flesh Raiders to deal with, and I also snuck in a little EU planet that you might recognize as a Jedi planet.**

 **Anyway, also a bit of hints at the sequel to A Dark Veil.**

 **It's name is "Rise of the Resistance" (RotR) and will be set 17 years after the events of this. Also, a sneak peek at a bit of dialogue from that story.**

* * *

After a few moments of slowly stalking the woman, a stone temple came into view. Neither Luke nor Leia recognized it, and it seemed as if the woman noticed too. The woman began to inspect the temple.

"Is she a Flesh Raider?" Luke asked.

"No, they don't look like that." Leia replied in a whisper. "She looks like a Togruta."

* * *

 **The temple is where the guy is, and he's frozen in carbonite. This also ties into Yoda's vision of the three people walking into the Temple, which should make sense by now.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will focus on the Empire's point of view, Lord Ikans' Acolytes, Plagueis, the Death Star, and Tarkin.**


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I know, I said that there would be a chapter entirely about the Empire, but I changed my mind. I've been mostly focusing my efforts on the second book and planning that whole thing out, and most of these ending chapters have had nothing very exciting in them. For now, this is going to be the last chapter of the first book.**

 **I'll have the prologue for Book 2: _Rise of the Resistance_ up probably by early May. Thanks for all the kind reviews, follows, favorites and everything like that! Goodbye and may the Force be with you!**

 **I think I enjoy Star Wars too much...**


End file.
